Greek Mythos: the Monsterpedia
by SpikedFlail
Summary: A unique tale of a child of Athena and his mother's ambitious project. A dirty encyclopedia of every being in the PJO universe! Set soon after Blood of Olympus. Rated M for coarse language and lemons. Monster girls need love too! Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own these characters nor condone any actions within. Lemons are almost every other chapter.
1. Chapter 1 The Book

**_Chapter 1_**

I did not enjoy being turned into an owl.

Being turned into a flying animal may have been one of my dreams when I was younger, but this was another thing altogether. I guess that's the point of being disciplined, you aren't supposed to enjoy it. By my understanding, there comes a point in your life when you should get to stand up to your parents. When you can just throw in the towel and finally say no to whatever ridiculous or menial task they ask you to do. But when your parents include the goddess of wisdom herself, it kind of defeats the purpose. Goddesses are used to getting their way, so maybe blowing Athena off wasn't the smartest thing to do. But then again, the immortal beings never really considered how us demigods felt about quests.

I had stayed up late, the light on my desk casting elongated shadows onto the cabin walls. I had just been struck with a sudden inspiration. Since the linking of Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood, the flow of information had been important in strengthening the bonds between the Greeks and Romans. We taught them how to make Greek fire, they taught us how to build ballistae, that sort of thing. However, I was more interested in sharing information about monsters. It was common knowledge that contrary to the ordered and disciplined style of Camp Jupiter, many of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood would face deadly monsters by themselves. If we could...

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a brilliant flash of white. I shielded my eyes, but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came. I turned to face the source of the light, meeting the gaze of... _Mother_.

"Why the late night visit Mother?" I asked casually.

"Business," she replied, glancing at the contents of the cabin. Her eyes took in the sleeping forms of my siblings, then over to the half-finished projects that lay strewn across the desks.

I turned back to my papers. If Athena wanted to talk business she would take it up with Annabeth. Athena was silent for a minute, and then cleared her throat. I ignored her at first, thinking she was trying to rouse Annabeth from sleep.

"Ahem," it sounded more deliberate this time, clearly trying to get my attention.

I turned around, not sure what the issue was.

"My business is with you."

"You have my attention," I crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair.

Athena reached into her ivory white chiton, pulling out a scroll. She handed it to me. I unfurled it, scanning the writing quickly.

 **Greek Mythos, a comprehensive study of the creatures and deities of your world.**

 **This encyclopedia contains all of the relevant information you will ever need, ranging from the most dangerous enemies to your closest allies. Buy now and get 25% off!**

There were more details in the scroll, but the opening sentences really caught my attention. Clearly, this was a book deal of some sort, which seemed like something weird to ask for my help.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to write this for me."

"Well, I'm not interested, find someone else," I tossed the scroll in her general direction before going back to my work. I had barely picked up my pencil before Mom snapped her fingers.

At first, the only noticeable change was that the desk seemed to be getting bigger. The pencil in my hand started growing bigger too.

 _It's not getting bigger, I'm getting smaller!_

I turned back around, realizing that I was having to crane my neck higher and higher to meet the steel grey eyes as Athena towered over me. My arms started to recede and my skin started to become more translucent, revealing large flight feathers. They grew larger until they stretched my skin, breaking through to replace it. The process was itchy, and as I tried to scratch myself, I realized my arms had already formed wings. With no other choice, I lifted my foot, which had turned into sharp as knives talons. I flexed my "toes" experimentally, the talons responded in kind.

"Why don't you take a moment to reconsider _my child_?" suggested Athena. She said the last two words with a dangerous note in her voice. The chiton wearing goddess had no sympathy on her face.

"Why can't you ever take a jo-" I tried to get out, but my lips dissolved and hardened into an inarticulate beak. I ended the sentence with a pathetic hoot.

"Perhaps you would be more inclined if I made that form permanent and dropped you in the forest..." she mused.

I blanched, which did not translate onto my owl face because I'm pretty sure I never saw an owl do facial expressions. They usually looked like they just did a bunch drugs, or were perpetually surprised with their bugged out eyes. The forest wasn't safe, even for animals. Especially the kind of owl I had turned into. Judging from the long legs and short wings, Mom had turned me into a burrowing owl, more suited for grassland than forest. Compound that with the small detail of monsters being kept in the woods, and I was thoroughly spooked. My body puffed up, making my feathers stick out more than usual which I assumed was the owl equivalent of surprise or I might have been attempting to woo a mate.

 _No thank you, Mother. Can you remind me what you wanted again? My mind is starting to swim with images of delicious rats... I mean rats._

Lacking a mouth, I tried thinking this line over and over, hoping for some kind of breakthrough. I concentrated on sending the message telepathically to Athena, which was difficult as images of rats swirled on the edges of my mind.

Athena wrinkled her nose, "Why are you sending me pictures of rats?"

"Hoooo~" I responded ruefully. Looking for another way to communicate, I flew silently over to my desk, which probably wouldn't have made a difference because the Athena cabin slept like the dead. I tried picking up a nearby pencil with my beak, no go. It slipped out every time I tried to get a grip. Trying to pick up the pencil with my talons was no good either, my long spindle legs unable to balance correctly while I tried to write something. I definitely flopped over a few times. I threw the mechanical pencil to the ground.

 _Stupid mechanical pencils and their non-bird-friendly design!_

I regarded the rest of my stationary with my sharpened vision. Nothing. My love of Japanese designed mechanical pencils was biting me in the butt as well as my wallet. I resolved to start using good old wood pencils again, just in case this ever happened in the future. One could never be too sure. Scanning the room again, I flew over to Annabeth's desk and stole a piece of charcoal. I used my talons to break off a small piece and jumped on it to break it into a powder. I smeared the powdered substance onto my break and proceeded to write the message on a piece of paper.

As I finished the job, I caught a glimpse of Athena's face from the corner of my eye and could swear that she was smirking, but when I looked up back at her, her stony guise was back in place. She regarded what I had written with some disdain. Not used to writing with a beak, I had messily scrawled out: 'wat u want'.

"Very well, I want you to write this encyclopedia, which shall be the foremost authority about our world," Athena reminded me.

"Hooo" I answered adamantly.

"This is ridiculous" muttered Athena, and snapped her fingers.

I regained my human form instantaneously, which wasn't exactly what I had expected because I was busy writing again with the charcoal. I noticed about halfway through that I was writing with my nose and stopped quickly, standing up. But not remembering that I was still standing on the desk, I knocked my head against the roof. I toppled over, sending the contents of the desk all over the place. Papers and books flew through the air as I hung on the stool on my stomach. I paused for a moment, certain that someone would wake up. But the constant snoring in the cabin didn't even waver.

"Percy already made one didn't he?" I asked with a piece of paper hanging off my head. Athena nodded and sensing a lecture, I began the tedious task of cleaning up Annabeth's desk before she woke up while Mom explained.

"That is true, but I'm talking about something greater, more detailed and more intricate than what he wrote. I want you to write a monster encyclopedia to surpass his. That means you have to learn about things that no one else knows."

"But he got all the important stuff, like how to kill them. I don't think any demigods really need anything else."

"Do you doubt my judgment?"

I gulped. Honestly, having the goddess of wisdom meant that she could pull all these unfair words during an argument.

 _I'm the goddess of wisdom so I have to be right all the time_ I thought mockingly.

"I heard that"

"Ok, fine, since you asked _so nicely_ , I guess I could write something." I shrugged, placing the last few books back in their rightful place. Athena clapped once, and a large book appeared in front of me. Emblazoned on the front, in a silver font, Greek Mythos: the Monsterpedia.

"To be fair, I called in some favors, so the book can automatically fill in things as you learn them. There are spaces for notes, pictures, and videos, courtesy of IrisCam."

I flipped through some of the pages, looking at the titles. Centaur, Cyclops, Gorgon, Harpy, Kampe... I paused.

"I'm pretty sure Percy has killed like, all of these already." I realized.

"The weaker they are, the higher the population. I'm sure you can find some of the weaker ones somewhere, they spread like vermin after all. For some of the stronger ones... Well, you remember when the Doors of Death were forced open?"

I nodded, those were darker times. I had been on a recruiting quest and had to fend off the same group of empusae for months before Thanatos was freed.

"Is there any way I can make this smaller? This thing must weigh like 20 pounds!"

"Ask one of the Hephaestus kids, perhaps they may have some ideas," Athena shrugged. I looked at her in disbelief. So Annabeth gets a cool invisibility baseball cap, and I get a freaking big ass book that I have to disguise myself? _That's cold._ That aside, I decided to pay attention to the textbook worthy tome in front of me. Placing it on the table in front of me, I looked down at the Harpy page. There were sections on diet, social behavior, combat tips, and breeding habits.

I had to do a double take when I got to the last item.

"Wait, I thought all monsters were born from Tartarus, or from Typhon and stuff. Why is there a section on breeding habits?"

"Like I said, comprehensive, and complete. We know a great deal, but not everything."

"Why do you even need to know this?"

"It's knowledge _child_. You know as well as I do that knowledge is power."

"I hope they don't breed... this is going to be so weird..."

"I guess that they do. I'm sure some of the weaker ones multiply like rats."

 _Mmmm, rats_ murmured my subconscious. _Shut up_ I told it. It looked like there were going to be side effects to my brief adventure as an owl.

"Also, aren't harpies good? I'm pretty sure camp has them around."

"I'm almost ashamed that you are my child. Didn't you hear me the first time? I want the encyclopedia to be complete. That includes evil and benign creatures."

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't insult someone you are asking a favor from," I replied, a little hurt by her comment. Athena rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Go, Xavier. I shall be waiting for your reports."

I took that as her cue to leave and averted my eyes. Mom went nuclear and poofed out of Cabin 6, leaving me with a headache and a very large book.


	2. Chapter 2 The Naiads

_**Chapter 2**_

Due to the unexpected late-night visit, I overslept. Waking up with a throbbing headache didn't help things. I had fallen asleep with my head resting on the hardcover book Athena had blackmailed me with. Combine that with a stiff neck and I was not having the best of days. The bunks were empty, all neat and orderly as all children of Athena were. Judging from the clock, I had missed breakfast, which was unfortunate, seeing as camp food was one of the best things about camp. I briefly wondered why no one had woken me up, but thought little of it. Still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I hastily threw on my camp t-shirt and stomped out of the cabin with my large book under my arm. I had contemplated leaving it behind, but I figured that I might need it. Cabin 6 was supposed to be having archery practice with Chiron, and he hated when anyone was late. Sure enough, as Chiron caught sight of me, he cantered over disapprovingly.

"You are late." A simple statement, not even a question.

"Couldn't help it. Mom showed up." I grumbled.

Chiron's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I'm guessing that huge book you are carrying has something to do with it?"

I showed him the cover.

"Well, leave it to Athena to concoct such an ambitious project. Hopefully, you are up to the task. Now, come join your siblings, I want to see how much you have improved."

As I took my place in between Annabeth and Malcolm, they glanced at me with worried looks.

Athena wasn't exactly the nicest one to get a visit from. Also, I think I still had charcoal on my nose.

"Thanks for the wake-up call guys."

"It sounded like you had a rough night," chuckled Malcolm.

"Tell me about it... she threatened to feed me to the hellhounds," I complained.

"What's that about?" Malcolm gestured towards my face with his chin, I picked up my bow with one hand and with the other rubbed my nose. The black stain on my hand revealed how much charcoal was still on my face.

"She turned me into an owl," I brought the hem of my shirt to my face, wiping off the offending stain, "I couldn't speak so I borrowed some charcoal to write a message."

Malcolm nodded as if this was the most normal thing in the world to hear.

"Whose charcoal?" Annabeth now.

"Uh, yours?"

In the heat of the moment, I had momentarily forgotten and slipped up.

Annabeth's face remained calm, but her bow hand was unsteady and her shot missed the bullseye. Malcolm and I both knew that it wasn't because Annabeth was a terrible shot, she was mad. Annabeth was scary when angry because she didn't ever hold back, ever. She had just one golden rule. Don't touch her stuff. No exceptions. Not for Percy, or even her own siblings. Malcolm lowered his bow in alarm, getting ready to step in if something happened.

"I'll buy you another pack," I said quickly, hoping a bribe could appease the head counselor. "But to be fair, it's not my fault!" I continued, "Mom turned me into an owl and I couldn't communicate telepathically cause all I could think of was rats. I was writing something with charcoal on my beak and..."

Annabeth's look shut me up. She looked straight through me with her piercing storm gray eyes, she hesitated for a moment and then notched another arrow. The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. She sank the next shot no problem. Malcolm relaxed next to me and continued firing arrow after arrow. I picked up my own bow and warmed up. Archery practice continued on in silence, the rhythmic twang of bows reverberating throughout the hot summer air. After a few minutes, Chiron trotted over.

"Xavier, are you ready for a test?"

I nodded once, notching three arrows simultaneously. We had been working on rapidly firing volleys for a while now. While Cabin 6 was nowhere near as talented as Apollo's children, due to our above average intelligence and ADHD, the course of static targets and moving targets wasn't difficult to beat. Chiron stomped a hoof and suddenly a bunch of targets appeared. The wooden forms of a hydra, giant, hellhound, manticore, and minotaur target soon bristled with arrows.

I was doing pretty well until my last volley of arrows at a 30 mph target missed completely, almost skewering an Apollo camper. My body was set to autopilot as I was thinking about the events of the previous night. My concentration slipped as I thought I would have to figure out how to document _that_. She yelped in surprise, quickly taking off in the opposite direction lest I do it again.

"Sorry!" I yelled after her. I looked up sheepishly at Chiron.

 _Whoops._

"Uh, so did I pass?"

He stomped a hoof, stopping the moving targets and checked my shots.

"So you did my child, though perhaps you may have to apologize to someone in the meantime" his eyes glinted with a bit of mirth. Annabeth and Malcolm burst out laughing.

After archery led to some scheduled time at the forges, which I spent trying to draft a way to make the Greek Mythos fit on my person. Eventually, I just put in an order for Jake to make something up. He had made my celestial bronze tonfas change into the bracelets I wore all the time now, so I trusted his judgment. Lunch came and went without a problem, and while I had been keeping my eye out, I wasn't able to find the Apollo girl who I had almost killed.

I had free time after lunch and so I decided to take the book with me and begin the arduous task of filling it in. Looking at the table of contents, I could see a good number of them would be able to be completed within the safe borders of Camp Half-Blood. I decided that a safe one would be the naiads. I took a stroll over to the lake, where a few campers were out in the middle canoeing. The still water was clear and blue, giving a clear view to the bottom. From my vantage point on the bank, I could see the naiads at the bottom of the lake.

I opened the book to the naiad section, hoping that I would be able to start filling in the entry for them. They seemed to be playing a serious game of cards, with around eight naiads were clustered around a flat rock. I couldn't figure out what they were playing, but their hands moved in a blur, and every so often they would slap the cards in the middle.

On one of the pages, under a box labeled Recreational Activities, was a rainbow. As I touched the rainbow, a fountain of mist came out of the book, creating a small rainbow above the book.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid and take a video of this," I intoned, "And also, put it on Athena's tab."

I didn't have any drachma on me, and I decided that this was the least she could do to help with something of this caliber. Most campers still called Iris, but I gathered info on this secret shortcut from Annabeth. Though it probably didn't make much of a difference. A small red dot appeared in the corner of the IM showing the connection was established. I leaned closer to the lake, holding the book out in front of me so the mist could get a clear shot of the card game.

All of a sudden, something collided against my head, launching me into the lake face first. The last thing I felt before darkness clouded my vision was my body being claimed by the water.

 *****Line Break*****

Someone tapped my head. It made a hollow _Thunk thunk thunk_ sound as it brought me into consciousness. The tapping wasn't helping my raging headache. Groggily I blinked open my eyes and saw a pair of cyan and sea green eyes staring back. _Heterochromia, so beautiful_... my addled brain thought hazily. My vision was still blurry but I tried to sit up. Slender, manicured hands pushed me back down gently and I noticed that gravity seemed to have slowed. I was lying down on a smooth flat rock, and above me, I could only see rays of light poking through. Noticing this, my brain was jump started. _Hit in the head, probably by a volleyball, concussion or worse and blacking out..._ As my brain quickly started connecting the sequence of events, I realized I was underwater.

 _How am I not dead?_

 _The naiads!_

I glanced at the owner of the hands that had pushed me down. I had never really communicated up close with any of the nymphs before. I've heard stories about them but never had a chance to meet them up close. They had become more of a backdrop to the fantastical adventures of other, more modern demigods. My savior had jet black hair that flowed behind her, riding the gentle undercurrent in flowing waves. Her mismatched irises made it hard to read her eyes, and they seemed to shimmer under the light that filtered down from the surface. Her face was pale, yet had a tinge of blue to it which made her blend in with the surrounding waters. I looked down and her dress seemed to blur in and out as if reacting to the waves, I tried to take in my surroundings, which I thought were blurry because I was underwater, but it was just my oxygen-starved brain starting to panic. I shot up, desperate for air, bending my knees to my chest to push off the stone I had been laying on. Before I had gotten too far though, the beautiful naiad's hands grabbed my ankle, dragging me back. I wasn't going to make it. There weren't any legends of naiads drowning demigods were there? My brain was hazy and I could feel the darkness creep into my vision. I could just picture my obituary. _Xavier Holmes, dead at 17, cause of death: volleyball to the head..._

Soft lips enveloped mine and I could feel my lungs beginning to expand with oxygen. My head cleared and my headache slowly disappeared. I relaxed, the kiss made me warm and fuzzy inside, which helped with the growing cold I had noticed deep underwater.

"You can't leave" she whispered in my ear as she pulled back.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice was quickly submerged by water pouring in. I must look like an idiot, trying to speak underwater. Who did I think I was? The naiad noticed and giggled, her eyes shone with mirth. She motioned to some other naiads, who had been watching with some amusement. They brought over a small clump of what looked like a dense cake made out of various plants. She popped the small sphere in her mouth and leaned in again. Again our lips touched, and I resisted a little when I felt her tongue try to force something in. Once I started to run out of oxygen, I stopped fighting it. Her tongue passed the cake ball from her mouth to mine, and I swallowed. After a few seconds, I felt a slight tingling on my neck.

"You should be able to breathe now," the first naiad said softly. I took an experimental breath through my nose, the water entered my lungs, which was disconcerting and quite uncomfortable, but I could tell that whatever I had just eaten had let me breathe underwater. It took me a few more seconds to get used to the feeling of what my brain thought was drowning, but I quickly adapted.

"Did you have to do it that way?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Oh, was my kiss too much for you?" she grinned back.

I knew that naiads were known to be especially flirty, but this wasn't so much flirting as stealing first base.

I blushed slightly, but quickly hid it with a question, "What do you mean I can't leave?"

"We tried, as soon as you interrupted our game by floating down and spilling all our cards. We tried to push you out onto the bank, but we couldn't lift you above the water. Something is stopping you from leaving." the naiad explained.

"It's because of this thing!" another one exclaimed, holding my book high in the air. I swam closer. It didn't appear wet, which was lucky as that would have completely destroyed the book. _I guess it must have magic protecting it._ All the other naiads started gathering around the one with the book.

"Greek Mythos: the Monsterpedia?"

"Hey! There's a section about us!"

"That's pretty cool, is that what we look like from above?"

"Hey let's take a selfie!"

The clamor of the nymphs became louder and louder as they examined my magic book. The one with the mismatched eyes turned to me as I approached.

"You have some explaining to do."

 *****Line Break*****

Marina-the one with heterochromia- listened intently as I described the events leading up to my predicament. We were sitting on the rock where the naiads had been playing cards. It was somewhat awkward as I recounted my owl transformation and Athena's threats.

"That's a pretty amazing quest she's given you" she finally remarked.

Hearing this I nodded in agreement, still thinking bitterly about how I was treated by Mother. The nymph from before had finally returned my book and I hurriedly flipped to the naiad section. A moderate amount of information was already present.

 _Monster: Naiad_

 _Type: Humanoid_

 _Naiads are daughters of river gods, and there are multiple subclasses based on what body of water they inhabit. Naiads are closely connected to their bodies of water which they draw both their life force and their power from. Not to be confused with Nereids, which are their cousins that inhabit salt water._

 _Combat: ?_

 _Diet: ?_

 _Power: May impart oxygen to non-water breathers through mucosal contact_

 _Has a vast knowledge of underwater plants and animals_

 _Increased strength and agility_

 _Power increases depending on the water quality_

 _Various water control_

 _Recreation: [ 4]_

 _Breeding: ?_

 _Fetish: ?_

 _Cup size: 32B-36D_

 _Height: 4'5-5'6_

 _Weight:?_

I sighed and closed the book. If what the naiad from before had said was true, then I would have to fill out a lot more of the book before I could leave. At least Athena had been right, things in my automatic vicinity were able to be recorded even if I was unconscious. Marina eyed me carefully with her cyan side, then spoke softly.

"There's a section on breeding you know."

I coughed uncomfortably, "Ummm.. yeah. Don't worry though, I don't think it's required." I responded, choosing my words carefully.

Marina edged closer to me. Placing her hand on mine before leaning into me.

"I don't mind showing you... how we.. breed," she whispered directly in my ear.

I would be lying if I said I didn't fantasize for a minute. To have the beautiful nymph writhe beneath me, our bodies locked together in the pleasures of the flesh. But I knew this was just her being flirtatious, and I decided to have a little fun of my own.

I turned to look at Marina, her forehead pressed against mine, our noses almost touching. I lifted the hand that was under hers and slowly trailed it up her arm. Marina peered at it, her breathing getting a little flustered. When I reached her shoulder, I pushed her down abruptly, shifting myself so that she was pinned under me. She let out a cute yelp, getting even more flustered.

"Then show me..." I trailed off, staring directly into her eyes. I saw multiple emotions welling up behind the irises. It was a mixture of surprise, coupled with some arousal, and what could be a little bit of fear and uncertainty of what was about to happen. I could feel the stares and the bated breath of some naiads who had noticed what was happening. We held eye contact for a few seconds, and I started to close the distance between us. Right before our lips met though, I broke off the stare and whispered,"...some other time, because I have a girlfriend."

The look on her face was priceless, shock, anger, and disbelief flashed across the nymph's face as I got off of her. She seemed to lay there for a split second, before quickly getting up herself.

"By the gods! What was that? I seriously thought that we were going to... that you were gonna..." Marina spluttered, unable to comprehend what had happened.

I grinned at her, "Aw, was that too much for you?"

Marina flushed, not wanting to acknowledge that for once, she was the one that was being led on. The naiads who had seen us giggled amongst themselves, glancing at both myself and Marina.

"In all my years, I have never had someone do that to me" Marina confessed.

"My apologies if I offended you" I offered, partly in jest.

Marina was fanning herself at this point, trying to calm down.

"You are quite the interesting demigod Xavier," the amusement in her voice let me know that she wasn't too mad about what happened.

"Look, all jokes aside, I need your help. If what you said about not being able to leave is true, I'll need to finish the entry, and fast."

 *****Line Break*****

It took the better part of three hours before I finished filling in the data. Most of that time was spent interviewing some other naiads and gathering more information. I learned that Marina was actually the oldest one there, so in a way she was their leader.

Speaking of Marina, I thanked the gods I had met her. She was really helpful, as were her sisters, Lynn and Brooke. They resembled their elder sister, with the same beautiful silky hair, but they didn't have different eye colors. Lynn had her sister's cyan blue, and Brooke had the sea green.

Lynn was the smallest of the three, but she had graceful curves which accented her more petite body. Though she was the youngest, it seemed as if she was the most mature. Whereas her older sisters seemed more full of energy and boisterous, she was more laid back and subdued.

Brooke was the wildest, constantly teasing me with her body, brushing against me with her ample chest or backing up against me with her bubble butt. Brooke flirted with me unabashedly all the time, but Lynn didn't seem to share her sister's enthusiasm.

My last task was filming their process of creating the water breathing seaweed cake thing, which was fascinating. They gathered a bunch of plants that I couldn't even name, pounded the collection of herbs with a mortar and pestle and molded the paste into small balls to bake out in the sun.

"So after we create the paste, we use our hands and make these little balls and then we let them rest in the sun for about half a day." Marina finished, showing approximately the proper procedure to roll the paste. The recording finished and I closed the book.

I stretched myself, a little tired of holding my big ass book for so long.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Brooke proposed.

"Well, the recreation section could use some more entries..." I conceded, "Alright I'm in, what are we playing?"

"Strip Poker!" exclaimed the middle sister, a pack of cards materializing in her hand. I was about to protest, but the enthusiasm of the trio of sisters drowned out my complaints and soon we were deep in the middle of strip poker.

 _Monster: Naiad_

 _Type: Humanoid_

 _Naiads are daughters of river gods, and there are multiple subclasses based on what body of water they inhabit. Naiads are closely connected to their bodies of water which they draw both their life force and their power from. Not to be confused with Nereids, which are their cousins that inhabit salt water._

 _Combat: While most naiads are friendly to demigods and the like, the most basic rule is to avoid fighting them in the water. The water is their domain, and they control it well. They will melt into the water before appearing elsewhere or drown you if you pose a threat. Getting a naiad to leave the water is an almost impossible task, though if you do, they are significantly weaker the further away from their body of water they are._

 _Diet: As beings whose very lifeforce is tied to the water, naiads actually do not need to consume organic matter to survive. They are able to consume certain plants to extend how long they can stay out of the water._

 _Power: May impart oxygen to non-water breathers through mucosal contact_

 _Has a vast knowledge of underwater plants and animals_

 _Increased strength and agility_

 _Power increases depending on the water quality_

 _Various water control_

 _Recreation: Card games, flipping canoes, flirting_

 _Breeding: [processing...]_

 _Fetish: [processing...]_

 _Cup size: 32B-36D_

 _Height: 4'5-5'6_

 _Weight:?_


	3. Chapter 3 The First Entry

**_***_ This is a lemon chapter***  
You have been warned.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Though it was against my will, the game had been going surprisingly well. The rules were that the person with the worst hand had to strip, simple. I was still in possession of all of my clothes, Brooke was already topless, Lynn's only piece of clothing was a light hoodie that poorly concealed her veritable assets, and Marina was down to purple lingerie. It was a stroke of luck that I was still clothed while the naiads had all but stripped down. I peeked at my cards as soon as the next round of cards were passed out.

 _Two Jacks!_ I put on my best poker face and watched my opponents pick up their cards. Unfortunately, it was more distracting to look at them than not. Lynn, who was already massively embarrassed, had her hood up, and she had pulled the strings on it to conceal her blushing face. But this only served to make her hoodie tighter against her formidable breasts, which stretched against the cloth as if they needed to break free. Marina was less shy, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Through the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but admire her physique. Brooke, the boldest of the three, stared at me, hoping to catch every single time I glanced at her. No doubt her choices in clothing were purely to distract me. Though I knew she was watching, I still glanced in her direction. She winked at me seductively, as if taunting me to look where she wanted me to. I obliged briefly, not able to resist. Her tits were perky and firm, but smaller than Marina's. Her light pink nipples moved tantalizingly as Brooke picked up her hand.

Tearing my eyes away from her chest, I focused on the cards. As per the rules of Texas Hold'em, I burned the appropriate cards and laid out 5 additional cards on the table.

 _8 of spades_

 _9 of hearts_

 _Jack of spades_

 _8 of diamonds_

 _9 of spades_

I was confident since I had the highest possible full house. I revealed my hand.

"Full house, 3 jacks, and 2 nines," I said triumphantly.

"Ha! Not good enough!" Brooke laughed, "Four of a kind, eights."

That was a little disheartening, but not all was lost, I just had to avoid being the worst hand.

"Four of a kind, nines" announced Marina, tossing her cards on the table.

All eyes were on Lynn now, who basically held my clothes in her hands. She fumbled around, drawing out the moment until...

"Seven to Jack straight flush, spades" Lynn placed her 10 of Spades and 7 of Spades neatly together.

"Hades!" I cursed as Marina gathered up the cards.

"Pay up!" Brooke taunted. I obliged, taking off my shirt. At the sight of my body, Brooke let out a loud wolf whistle, Lynn, had loosened the hood to peek, tightened her hoodie even more, and even Marina was staring a little. I guessed they weren't marveling at my physique. Although my body was toned and lithe from years of training, the main attraction they were staring at was the torso length scar that extended from my right shoulder down to my left hip. I tossed my shirt to the middle of the table, where it joined Marina's dress, Brooke's camp shirt and black bra, and Lynn's shorts and white undergarments.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat politely, signaling for the next round.

"Right... Sorry," Marina shook herself, handing out cards. _5 of clubs, 9 of diamonds. Not the best hand_. Marina looked at her cards for a moment before proceeding to place down the next set of cards.

 _4 of diamonds_

 _7 of clubs_

 _10 of spades_

 _2 of clubs_

 _3 of diamonds_

My heart sank a little, my hand was absolutely worthless in this aspect, and I could only hope that the naiads didn't have much better luck.

"High card, 10," I said, feeling defeated.

"Two pair, 2 and 7," Brooke.

"High card, 10," Lynn. At least she was in the same boat, though it meant that we both would have to strip.

"One pair, 3," Marina. Both Lynn and I groaned.

"Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!" Brooke clapped while she chanted, egging us on. I took off my cargo shorts reluctantly under the table, feeling a little vulnerable in just boxer briefs. I tossed my pants into the clothing pile. Lynn on the other hand, was completely naked now, One hand covered her face, while her other arm was crossed in front of her in a feeble attempt to hide her erect nipples. I couldn't wrench my eyes off of her. She peeked at me through slits between her fingers. When I accidentally made eye contact, Lynn melted away into the water, too embarrassed to stick around.

"Well, looks like she's gone," Marina stated the obvious, looking at the spot where her sister had been. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Brooke nonchalantly trying to see over the edge of the rock, hoping to catch a glimpse of my... well yeah. When I turned to look at her, she plopped back in her seat, an innocent smile on her face.

"It's your turn to deal," Marina motioned to Brooke, and passed the cards along to me. I lifted off my seat for a split second in order to hand it to Brooke. But by the time I had sat down, someone had appeared between my legs. I looked down, meeting the eyes of a very horny and naked Lynn, who was pawing at my boxers. Her eyes were clouded with lust, focused completely on my erection. I glanced furtively at her sisters, both of which were not paying attention, before bending down to confront her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I grabbed her hands, stopping her from touching my manhood. However, it was too late, as she had already freed my cock from the cloth that bound it. "Get out fr-" I was interrupted as Lynn gave an experimental lick to the underside of my cock. Pleasure surged like lightning throughout my body, I released her hands in shock, and they latched onto the base of my length, starting to stroke it while she continued to lick. I doubled over, legs giving out. I tried to push Lynn aside, but her hold on my cock was both tight and pleasing.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good," She motioned to get out of her seat but I stopped her with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just felt a little lightheaded," I was breathing heavily now, her talented tongue drawing swirls of pleasure all around my shaft. I reached for my cards, but almost immediately dropped them as Lynn plunged my cock in her mouth.

"Fuck..." I breathed, forgetting where I was. All I could think of was how good Lynn's blowjob was. She coated my cock with her saliva, hands stroking the parts she couldn't reach. She swirled her warm mouth around my shaft, her wet tongue stroking the sensitive underside repeatedly. A shiver ran through my spine, now making what was happening clear to Brooke and Marina.

"No fair Lynn!" complained Brooke. She abandoned her cards, melting away into the water only to reappear next to her younger sister. Brooke pushed her sister's face deeper onto my cock, her other hand fondling the heavy balls dangling underneath. I could still feel Lynn's tongue inside her warm mouth, caressing the sides as she bobbed her head up and down, being extra careful to service the swollen head. She rubbed the tip against her cheek and my hips unconsciously arched forward, enjoying the slippery sensation. I tried to resist, but the pleasure was starting to make my mind numb. I moaned pathetically as Lynn removed my meat from her mouth only to shudder uncontrollably as she lathered kisses on the underside.

"Your dick feels so good in my mouth," she purred while making eye contact, aware that I was melting under her ministrations. Brooke slid pretty lips up and down my cock, taking her turn. Marina appeared in front of me, sinking to her knees. The stone was just high enough that she was comfortably wrapping her arms around my neck, her soft lips meeting mine gently. My fingers sank into her ass, pressing her against me. Her sweet saliva mixed with mine as our tongues started dancing together, fighting for control. She deepened the kiss, tilting my head back, making my efforts to resist obsolete as she dominated me. Her tongue swept mine aside as she explored my mouth. She intertwined her tongue with mine, bringing it into her mouth and sucking on it. I could only groan as I was assaulted on all sides by the sexy naiads.

Brooke and Lynn continued their amazing technique, taking turns slobbering on my prick. Lynn was letting my cock out of her lips with a pop, letting me stew a few moments in the cold water before suddenly disappearing inside Brooke's molten mouth, her tongue eagerly tasting me. As if being enveloped in a hot, wet sheath wasn't enough, Lynn fondled my swelling jewels in one hand while the other stroked the length not already in between her sister's pleasant lips.

Marina pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our lips. She lifted herself higher and suffocated me in her soft cleavage, jealous of the attention I was paying her sisters. The smooth marshmallow texture engulfed my face. My lips grazed the surface, searching and latching onto a nipple. Marina sighed happily as I flicked the hardened nub with my tongue, taking it completely in my mouth to suck and swirl it, replicating what I was feeling Lynn do to my manhood. My hands drifted up, ghosting across her sensitive flesh to keep her other mound occupied.

"Mmmm! Suck them! Suck my titties babe!" she praised, wrapping her arms around my head to keep me doing just that. I obliged, opening my mouth to allow more of her succulent breast in, kneading the surrounding flesh with my mouth as my tongue stimulated the erect nipple. Marina mewled, arching her back as the pleasure shot through her body. Her nails raked through my hair and back, expressing her enjoyment.

As much as I was focused on the wonderful tits in front of me, I could not ignore the rising feeling of release in my legs. The unadulterated cacophony of slurping and moaning between my legs echoed in my head, arousing me even further.

"I'm gon- fuck, oh fuck! Cum!" I cried out, unable to hold on any longer, my twitching dick let loose a second after I had finished. Lynn latched on to the head, hand squeezing my shaft, as she milked my load. Amused, Brooke sucked on my balls, feeling them pulse with my orgasm. My mind was overwhelmed with pleasure, it felt as if lightning had shot through my veins, robbing me of any thoughts other than release.

Lynn reached over and kissed her sister, allowing my seed to flow between them. I watched, blood returning to my cock as they swallowed.

"You're delicious," I blushed at Brooke's compliment.

"What a strong, manly taste" Lynn agreed.

I grinned at the sultry nymphs, feeling more relaxed and alert, no longer controlled by my libido. But I realized what I had done, and the weight of my actions hit me like a bullet train. I tried to push Marina off of me.

"Stop, stop, we can't be doing this," I begged, pushing against the naked naiad clinging onto me. Marina resisted, gripping me tighter in response. I grunted with effort, trying to tear her off of me.

"Lynn, stop him!" Marina's command was husky in my ear. I continued to try and dislodge Marina from her perch on top of me. Lynn melted into the water, reappearing a moment later behind me. Quick as a flash, she had pulled my arms behind my back, trapping them between her thighs. I fell backward, Lynn's weight putting me off balance. We sank slowly onto the table, I jerked and thrashed, trying to get free. No dice. My eyes met Marina's apprehensively, her eyelids were hooded, but her eyes blazed with unrestrained thirst.

"You're not going anywhere until we're satisfied," Marina growled, her intensity sending a shiver down my spine. She splayed her fingers on my chest, pushing herself up to straddle me. I watched in indignation and slight anticipation as Marina leaned back, legs wide. My eyes moved, unbidden, towards her most intimate area. Marina snaked a delicate hand between her legs, spreading her pussy wide with two fingers. I was enraptured. Her coral pink folds glistened with juices, and her slit dilated and contracted in time with her pounding pulse. I could imagine what it would feel like to penetrate her cunt, to have her juices wash over my throbbing cock as it was massaged by her smooth walls...

Marina was standing up now, hips positioned above my own. One hand still spreading open her flower, the other pressing against the top of my dick to align herself. I let out a gasp as I felt her nether lips embrace the tip of my manhood. She hovered there, swaying her hips. I gritted my teeth, her teasing making me more and more impatient. Marina's lower mouth drooled on my cock, rivulets of her juices flowing down. Restrained, I could only watch. Marina abruptly ended the teasing, she aligned herself once again, dropping to her knees.

Time seemed to stand still. I was acutely aware of every sensation. The cool water, drawing heat away from my flushed body. Lynn's thighs, creamy, and supple, rubbing against my arms. My hand was actually pressed right up against her snatch, and I could feel her wetness as it demonstrated her arousal. The texture of the stone we lay on, slightly rough in some patches, but mostly smooth. Finally, of course, I savored Marina's pussy. Though it happened in a few seconds, those seconds stretched into minutes. Her honeypot was receptive, stretching slightly to accommodate my swollen crown before constricting on the rest. I beheld my cock, vanishing inch by inch into her welcoming slit. As they passed between her velvet lips, they bathed in her love juices before being stroked by silken ridges. I threw my head back, nestled in between Lynn's ample tits and closed my eyes, unable to observe any longer, only blissfully concentrating on the sticky, wet folds that caressed my shaft. For a water spirit, she was surprisingly warm inside, her walls undulated like the waves, slowly sucking me deeper inside. I let out a low, keening howl as Marina hilted herself, seated firmly on my hips.

I struggled to control myself, panting heavily. I was already close to blowing my load. Thankfully, Marina was motionless, luxuriating the feeling of being filled up to the brim.

"It's been too long..." she moaned breathlessly. With Marina impaled on my cock, I could feel a primal instinct awaken inside me. I wanted nothing more than to grab ahold of her tightly and fuck her brains out. But with my limbs still bound, Marina was in control. Her insides tightened and swirled, pleasing my shaft as every little movement sent my stiffness into slick, velvet folds. Marina lifted herself gradually, then slammed back down, and I watched in immense satisfaction as she succeeded in stretching her juicy cunt with my cock.

"Fuck..." I hissed, as ecstasy surged through my body. Marina planted sultry kisses up my chest, gyrating her hips. She sucked on my neck, easing into a slow sensuous rhythm on my cock. I bit back a moan, my entire being focused on not cumming inside the slutty nymph. It didn't help that Marina's nether lips parted over and over as my thickness dug into her flower. Marina lifted her head, her cyan and sea green orbs were filled with lust, and she traced the outline of my mouth with the tip of her tongue, asking for entrance. I capitulated to her assault, and we sealed our lips together. As our tongues waged a war of dominance, Marina accelerated her thrusting loins.

I lost track of time as Marina and I reveled in our animalistic mating, she had reached a frantic pace now, her thick ass clapping against my legs with wild abandon. Her hands stroked my hair soothingly, a sharp contrast to how she was using me to ravish her sopping cunt. The lewd sounds of our flesh slapping together echoed throughout the lake, punctuated by the sounds of our moaning.

"I'm close..." I managed through gritted teeth, staving off my imminent eruption.

"That's ok, I want - fuck!- you to cum in my sweet, little, pussy. I need your fucking fat cock -Oh Hades! How are you getting bigger?- to pump me full of your thick baby batter!"

Marina's vulgar demand accompanied with her own, hurtled me to climax. Marina's honeypot spasmed dangerously and tightened to unbearable levels, sucking me right against her cervix. The heat of my creamy load matched her sweltering honeypot as it exploded into her womb. Her cervix happily siphoned the cum from deep inside and my mind burst with white fireworks.

I basked in the afterglow contentedly while Marina lifted her lips gradually. Her walls still gripped me tightly, as if reluctant to let go. She rolled off to the side, a wide smile plastered on her intoxicated face. My body, which had been tense from being fucked, was relaxed and limp. I was allowed a few moments to catch my breath before Lynn faded into the water, fading back in between my legs. She grasped my ass, pulling me so I was resting upon her cushy lap. Lynn glanced, disappointed at my now flagging member and descended upon it with her chest. I yelped as my penis was engulfed in her firm tits, the pleasure diverting blood flow back into my manhood.

"You're a breast man aren't you" Lynn cooed, crushing my rapidly erecting cock between her large, perky pillows. Even enveloped with her huge tits, the head of my cock stuck out. Lynn's lips formed a wet seal around the head, trapping it against her tongue, which thrashed about, bringing my cock back to a revived state. The warm pressure of her chest combined with her slippery mouth was an addicting harmony of sensations. My hips started to thrust themselves, and Lynn paused, allowing me to slide through soft skin and in between her glistening lips.

"It's so soft and warm..." I groaned, languidly jerking my hips. Lynn's cheeks hollowed out as she increased her suction, encouraged by my needy grunts. I was still quite sensitive from my recent release and I was rapidly approaching another one. I inhaled sharply, feeling Lynn's sweltering mouth sink down my cock. Her lips squished against the base, her throat producing a strangled noise as it enveloped me, leaving a faint lipstick mark on the skin.

After deepthroating it a few more times, she pulled back, looking over the fruit of her labor with satisfaction. She faced away from me, using her fingers to spread open her flower, showing me the dripping wet snatch she had been carefully cultivating. I let the slut mount me, secretly eager for the taste of tight pussy. Carefully, Lynn lowered her opening to the tip of my penis and allowed my entrance.

"By the gods! You're so tight!" I rasped. Lynn's constricting walls made my penetration difficult, but her drenched cunt helped me along. The inside of her pussy had small bumps that contrasted with her succulent folds. The combination of the silky caress and rough texture was mind-blowing. The nymph slid down my shaft, expertly maneuvering her hips in a circle.

"No honey, you're just so fucking big and hard inside of me. I love it!" cooed Lynn as she slowly started to bounce. She leaned forward, giving me a wonderful view of her jiggling ass. I propped myself up on my elbows, enjoying how her pussy lips seemed to cling desperately to my cock. The lewd mix of saliva, precum, and love juices made unadulterated squelches from our rutting hips as it pooled between our loins. Lynn let out an elongated breathy sigh as I jabbed her G-spot hard, each time causing her pussy to squeeze me like a vice. She insisted on pounding the spot until she came, which she did shortly after. Lynn's mouth opened in a silent squeal as she orgasmed on my prick, interrupting our feverish tempo. I felt the walls closing in on my manhood, the bumps were now digging into the sensitive flesh of my cock. It was borderline painful but still felt amazing.

"What feels better? Getting squeezed by my big titties or by my slutty little cunt?" the foul-mouthed naiad questioned. I tried to answer by thrusting my hips more, wanting to get deeper. Lynn put a firm hand on my hips, stopping me.

"I want to hear it," she teased in a singsong voice.

"I love fucking your pussy..." I mumbled, embarrassed but still trying to get back in her addicting pussy.

"I can't hear you!" Lynn restrained my cock with her sinfully soft hand.

"I love fucking your pussy!" I shout, throwing my dignity to the wind. The shame I felt grew hotter across my body, making me forget about the cold liquid we were submerged in. But it felt so good to admit what I wanted, to admit what I knew she wanted me to say. It was liberating, and hot as fuck at the same time.

"Good boy," Lynn purred, slipping me back into her wet heat. I grunted, happily sheathed in her honeypot again. "What is this?" she exclaimed in awe, "You're getting bigger and bigger!"

Lynn bucked and gyrated on me, allowing me to ruin her tight honey pot. More than once, she clamped down incredibly tightly and spun her hips in a circle, churning my length against her slippery bumps. She grabbed her own breasts, massaging them and squeezing them together seductively while she continued to ride me. My own hands were starting to become restless. I wanted to touch her, to make her feel even more pleasure. I arched my back, blissfully aware of my deep penetration, and found myself staring into Brooke's beautiful slit.

"Did you forget about me?"

Without giving me time to answer, she dropped her hips onto my face. Instinctively, my tongue darted out, eager to taste her juices. As her love juices dribbled down into my mouth, I lapped it up enthusiastically, not quite sure of the taste, but enjoying it nonetheless. _Like a refreshing spring... with a hint of feminine musk_. Brooke sighed happily, grinding her slit against me as if trying to drown me in her juices.

"Mmmm, that's _pant_ great! Keep going!"

Brooke grabbed my tousled hair, drawing it towards her pussy, preventing me from breaking away and ending her pleasure. I lost track of time, immersed in bliss while the two nymphs bucked and rocked upon my body. As I concentrated on Brooke, who was squirming and shivering under my touch, I was painfully aware of Lynn's steaming cleft tightening in waves, bringing me dangerously close to cumming.

"Mmph! Mmph!" I yelled, muffled by Brooke's pussy.

"Yes! Breed me! Breed me with your fucking cock milk!" Lynn howled, understanding instantly. With those vulgar words, I was suddenly brought to the realization that I could have knocked Marina up. Though I was conflicted that it might happen to Lynn as well, I was also incredibly turned on by the notion. Lynn fell on my cock one final time, cervix gripping the tip and squeezed. While I jettisoned my load, she continued to gyrate her hips, desperate to milk me dry. I thrashed as waves of satisfaction wracked my body. Lynn gasped as the hot fluid entered her.

"Oh, Styx! It's so hot inside!" she moaned loudly. After the intense pulsing subsided, I slowly tried to pull out, the swollen and sensitive head still rubbing against her canal. Halfway out I grunted as Lynn came. Her fuck-hole undulated and clamped down on my length. I worried as it felt like she was trying to rip my dick off. Her body spasmed like Marina and she slid off, panting heavily.

Brooke leaned over, taking my still hard member into her mouth, tasting her sister. She bobbed, throat clenching on my very sensitive manhood and I inserted my tongue into her snatch, delighted by the walls that tightened at the intrusion. I jabbed my tongue in a few more times, making Brooke shake with pleasure before teasing her clit maliciously. Brooke moaned around my cock, the vibration stimulating me further. After sucking a moment longer, she lifted herself off of me.

Brooke lay on her back, legs spread tantalizingly. She gave a sultry 'come hither' look and I obeyed, scooting closer. My hands thumbed her swollen clit as I tested her readiness with a finger. Satisfied with her reaction, I pushed her legs apart even further while dragging my length along her crack. Brooke whimpered, begging me with puppy dog eyes. She reached between her legs, guiding my dick into her waiting cunt, lining them together before I invaded her pussy.

Relief filled my battered body as Brooke was impaled. I marveled at how different the sisters felt. Whereas Marina had soft, seductive walls that never stopped caressing, Lynn had a much tighter tunnel, with incredible bumps all throughout, which, combined with her tightness, meant that the small bumps massaged endlessly. Brooke's honeypot oozed nectar, lubricating her puffy folds so well there was hardly any friction as I entered, head scraping her walls.

"You're so slippery inside," I marveled, drilling in harder and harder.

"Yeah, fuck me deeper baby, gimme that gigantic dick!"

"Oh? I didn't think you were such a dirty fucking slut!" I growled, "You want me to empty my balls deep inside your tiny, little, pussy?"

Brooke mewled cutely, her only response to my accusations was to lift her hips up to meet my downstrokes. I leaned forward, laying on top of the nymph but focusing my weight on the tip of my cock. Brooke's mewling quickly turned into squealing as I pounded her sopping wetness ferociously. It felt like my cock was plunging into honey with how thick and plentiful her juices were. The syrupy texture helped her puffy walls stick onto my throbbing erection. I glanced down to where we were connected. Every time I drew my hips back, my cock scooped out copious amounts of her cream.

Brooke's hands were busy, one was roaming up and down my abs, feeling me up, the other was stimulating her clit furiously. At one point, I had pulled myself completely out for a moment, needing the reprieve to avoid blowing early. But Brooke was having none of that, reaching out and stuffing me back in before hooking her legs around my waist to lock me inside. Assailed by her sweet pussy, I could feel that this was going to be the final stretch.

I gave everything I had to spear Brooke on my engorged cock. Brooke reared up, body forming a sharp curve as I plunged to meet her cervix. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out. I continued my pounding regardless, as I felt my own almost depleted testicles well up for a final time.

"Yes! Use me like the dirty whore I am! Give it to me!" Brooke spat obscenities as we pounded our hips.

"Oh, Styx! This is.. Going to be a big one." I groaned, unleashing more rapid-fire thrusts into her twat.

"Make sure... you... OHHH!... Inside!" Brooke panted heavily, unable to even form a real sentence. I didn't argue, pushing in one final time as I released. Brooke drenched my cock with her juices as she came simultaneously, her womanhood performing an irresistible milking movement on my load. She dug her heels into my ass, burying my cock within her. Three hot ropes of my essence found themselves splashing against the back of her womb, stuffing her.

Brooke exhaled loudly, a fucked silly grin on her face. I struggled to stand up, muscles weak from all the exertion. I managed to get off of Brooke and rested on my side, finally catching my breath for the first time in a while. Without the adrenaline of arousal and sex to keep me going, I was finally aware of how much fatigue had settled into my body. My muscles were aching pleasantly, definitely a result of my activities with the naiads. Luckily, a round robin was enough to satiate their sudden hunger. With no more energy to move, I let sleep claim me, and my consciousness faded into nothingness.

 _Monster: Naiad_

 _Type: Humanoid_

 _Naiads are daughters of river gods, and there are multiple subclasses based on what body of water they inhabit. Naiads are closely connected to their bodies of water which they draw both their life force and their power from. Not to be confused with Nereids, which are their cousins that inhabit salt water._

 _Combat: While most naiads are friendly to demigods and the like, the most basic rule is to avoid fighting them in the water. The water is their domain, and they control it well. They will melt into the water before appearing elsewhere or drown you if you pose a threat. Getting a naiad to leave the water is an almost impossible task, though if you do, they are significantly weaker the further away from their body of water they are._

 _Diet: As beings whose very lifeforce is tied to the water, naiads actually do not need to consume organic matter to survive. They are able to consume certain plants to extend how long they can stay out of the water._

 _Power: May impart oxygen to non-water breathers through mucosal contact_

 _Has a vast knowledge of underwater plants and animals_

 _Increased strength and agility_

 _Power increases depending on the water quality_

 _Various water control_

 _Recreation: Card games, flipping canoes, flirting_

 _Breeding: Naiads take the form of human females and thus possess the same body as one. However, their body temperature is slightly lower than a human's. Naiads typically hang out in groups, and if one of them wants to breed, it is likely that the rest of their group wants to as well. They usually flirt and coax the male into the water before introducing them to their new harem. They take turns copulating before releasing their captive.  
[ Marina .mp4] [Lynn .mp4] [Brooke .mp4]_

 _Fetish: (Naiads are surprisingly unique in their tastes, and this may vary.) Flirting, orgies_

 _Cup size: 32B-36D_

 _Height: 4'5-5'6_

 _Weight:?_


	4. Chapter 4 The Anniversary

*****This is a lemon chapter***  
You have been warned**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Drew Tanaka found Xavier unconscious and lying on the bank. She had noticed the faint ripples of someone breaking the surface and followed the source, eventually witnessing Brooke haul the naked demigod onto a sandy clearing.

It was early in the morning and Xavier had been gone for almost a whole day. He had been reported missing by Annabeth soon after dinner and Chiron immediately ordered a search party. After hours of searching, he was still nowhere to be found, until someone had mentioned they had seen him head towards the lake. At that point, it was well into the night, and the search party had been reduced to a single camper, who would take three-hour shifts along the perimeter of the lake.

Drew was grumpy. She had been forcefully woken from her beauty sleep to participate in the search and getting up at the crack of dawn was not her favorite thing in the world. At the very least she had been allowed to put on her makeup before leaving the cabin, a ritual that took over an hour. The Asian demigoddess looked stunning as usual. Her raven locks fell past the shoulders, slightly curly at the tips and her usual pout was accentuated by a glittery pink lipstick. Perfectly drawn eyebrows rested above her almond-shaped eyes which were enlarged by an expert application of mascara.

Drew recognized Brooke and called out to her before she slipped back into the water.

"What happened?"

The naiad whipped around, startled by Drew's voice but relaxing once she saw who it was. She beckoned her gossip partner forward and Drew knelt by the water side.

"So, all of a sudden, this hunk of meat falls into the water. He lands near us, unconscious and we try to push him out right? The water kept pushing him back in. So we tried to figure out why that was," Brooke whispered.

"But why is he naked?" remarked Drew. Brooke glanced at the demigod and flushed red, so Drew pieced two and two together.

"Holy shit! Really? Did you guys actually?"

Brooke fidgeted, uncomfortable. She thought for a few more seconds before speaking honestly. Drew's jaw dropped. She glanced at the sleeping form of Xavier, now even more intrigued from his exploits.

"So, what was he like?" she asked curiously.

"Girlfriend, I think he's a freaking beast!" Brooke gushed, "Oh, where do I start? He's all muscle, nice and tall, cute face. His ass is nice and tight and he's got a big package"

The daughter of Aphrodite drooled a little, thinking back to her observations of the son of Athena.

"Oh, also when you talk dirty to him, he gets all flustered and he grows another inch!" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Drew couldn't stop herself as one of her hands snaked down to her shorts, rubbing her nether lips through her clothes.

"What else did you guys do? " the demigoddess asked breathlessly.

As Brooke recounted the event, the Asian demigod masturbated, mind painting vivid pictures thanks to the naiad's graphic descriptions.

"He really seems to like it when a girl takes what she wants," Brooke suggested, her own core starting to throb from reliving her memories. She watched in amazement as her friend fingered herself to orgasm, dreaming of devouring Xavier.

Drew came down from her high regretfully.

"I want a piece of him myself now," she said.

"The things I would do to him if I could get ahold of him again..."

The two sluts continued to gossip for a few minutes. An inkling of a plan had started formulating inside Drew's mind. As the plan started to come together, she bid her mystical friend farewell and walked over to Xavier.

Drew was still horny, one orgasm wasn't nearly enough to release all the stress that she had accumulated on her shift, and now she had the perfect way to release it all. Drew stood over the sleeping demigod, confirming with her eyes what the naiad had told her. Her eyes lingered on his cock for a few seconds longer, appraising it.

She knelt down, picking up the flaccid member in her manicured hands. She wet her lips with her tongue before wrapping them around the base, her crimson slab of muscle twirled and caressed the shaft. Drew couldn't resist making little excited moans as she felt Xavier hardening in her mouth. It was one of her favorite things to do. She continued to quietly suck and lick the tasty cock in her mouth until it was rock hard. Drew kissed around the base of his tool as Xavier extended into her throat. She took it in stride, barely gagging, as she had relaxed her muscles in preparation. Drew could taste Xavier's previous partners on his rod, but she didn't mind. It was like sucking a lollipop, a thick, juicy lollipop. Slightly sweet and salty all at the same time. Drew released Xavier from her hot mouth, a strand of saliva connecting the two previously intimate areas. She had really gotten her motor running now, and was aching for something to stir her up.

Drew dropped her denim booty shorts to her knees, pushing aside the hot pink panties that were the only barrier between Xavier's throbbing cock and her dripping fuckhole. She was about to introduce her moist flower with Xavier's raging boner when she hesitated. _What am I doing? This is... This is rape!_ The rational part of her brain called out. _It's fine, no one will know. Plus, it's fucking hot,_ retorted her libido. Drew's aching loins silenced any more thoughts, filling her mind with the need to be filled. Drew lowered her hips, biting back a moan as Xavier spread her out. She knew she was tight, perks of being a child of Aphrodite, but his cock was stretching her wonderfully wide. She hilted his stiffness all the way, her pussy molding to fit his dick snugly. Drew's hips trembled in excitement and she began to bounce.

If anyone had bothered to check up on Drew that morning, they would have seen her fucking Xavier's brains out. Luckily, in their little secluded area by the lake, no one saw or heard the demigoddess reveling in carnal bliss. Drew swallowed, feeling Xavier's nectar like seed drip down her throat. She stretched her arms to the sky in satisfaction. Her body was quite relaxed now, having cum twice, and she was ecstatic that she had discovered a new toy to play with. Drew dressed quickly, taking a skinny dip in the lake to wash off the sweat and femcum. A wicked smile graced her face as she stood, hands on hips.

 _Time to put the plan into action._

" **Wake up sleepyhead** "

My eyes fluttered open as the charmspoken words washed over me, forcing my obedience. I groaned. Every muscle felt like it was rebelling against me. My whole body was sore, and I struggled to move even an inch.

" **Stand up!** "

Unbidden, my legs and arms scurried to prop my body up. My forcefully woken brain was still groggy, and I stood up grimacing. My eyes roamed around until I found the speaker, hoping against hope that it wasn't who I thought it was. I inwardly groaned.

Drew Tanaka stood a few feet away, hands on her hips. She was looking at me with a calculating stare usually seen on Athena's children. For some reason or another, the observation terrified me. As my brain finally started to come online, I remembered I was completely naked. Quickly, I hid it with my hands, though I was pretty sure Drew had already gotten a long hard look.

"Well well well... What do we have here" she grinned evilly. I caught her eyes roving up and down my body, sizing me up.

"What are you doing here Drew? Shouldn't you be doing your makeup or something?"

"It just so happens that someone took a little adventure inside the lake and went missing for almost a day. So Chiron decided to make patrols to look for you. My shift was just ending when I noticed the naiads stirring. I decided to ask if they knew anything"

I glanced at the lake guiltily, the full weight of what I had done, or more accurately what had been done to me technically, started to sink in. Drew followed my gaze.

"I wonder what Katie would think?" she questioned, stepping forward. Intimidated, I took a step back, feet sinking into the wet sand.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I know all about what you did Xavier, the naiads were very kind, not leaving out any details" she stated triumphantly.

 _Of all the damn people to find me..._

"It wasn't my idea. They sort of just pounced on me." I said defensively.

"Really? I'm sure Katie would completely understand how you were overpowered by some random naiads." Drew flashed another evil grin. Knowing Drew propensity for nasty rumors, my mind raced for options.

 _Tell the truth?_

 _I literally just did, and nothing good came out of it_

 _Bargain?_

"What do you want Drew?" I asked, "You wouldn't blackmail someone just for the sheer joy of it" I continued, trying to appeal to her greed.

If the daughter of Aphrodite caught my hidden insult, she didn't show. More likely than not it had sailed far past her head.

"What I want... What do I want..." The Asian beauty tapped her plump pink lips with a manicured finger, pretending to contemplate.

"What I want... is for you to get with me," she finished.

I froze.

"What?" Drew just smiled knowingly, staring pointedly at my crotch.

" **Tonight, during capture the flag, you are going to be at Zephyros' Creek.** "

Dimly, I realized she was really layering on the charmspeak.

"I'm going to be there..." I mumbled.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun. I'll see you later Xavier." Drew spun around and walked back towards the Big House. I watched the Japanese camper saunter away, an exaggerated sway in her hips. I kneaded my temples. _This might turn out to be a huge problem_.

I grabbed a fresh set of camp clothes and stepped into the showers of Cabin 6. As soon as the hot water hit my back, my body felt refreshed. I opened my eyes, a little surprised. I did a squat. No pain, no aching. I kneaded my muscles, searching for the telltale signs of soreness. There was none. Anywhere.

I had managed to climb into the showers with some difficulty, feeling uncomfortable from my soaked clothes and from being sore all over, but now, everything was fine. My mind went to work. My soreness had melted away under the water, so it was reasonable to assume that I might have been blessed by the naiads or something. Willing to test it further, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed Malcolm's razor. I wasn't going to use it, but experimentally, I scraped my finger. Ruby drops of blood appeared. I rushed back into the shower, while the blood was washed away, I could see that the wound was still there.

It was hoping for too much, I realized. There was no way something like that would give me Percy-like powers in the water. Disappointed, I finished washing up. As I walked out of the cabin, I noticed that Annabeth's desk had been reorganized and on it lay a blown up picture of the lake, along with arrows pointing every which way around the perimeter. I paused for a moment, trying to think up a good explanation as to why I had gone missing in the lake. While I was certain I could lie my way out of trouble, I felt that I owed Chiron the truth.

Feeling much better, I made my way up to the Big House where Chiron was waiting. After explaining myself to Chiron, leaving out some things for obvious reasons, I headed down to breakfast. Chiron had been rather sympathetic to my cause, nodding while I described the magic barrier that had prevented me from leaving.

"You gave us quite a scare Xavier, however, what is done is done. We are just glad you are still in the land of the living."

I nodded in agreement, also quite pleased I had lived through the ordeal.

 _But at what price?_

At breakfast, I sat with my siblings, about 14 of us in total. As I passed the edge of Table 4, a voice rang out.

"Sherlock!"

Without even looking I knew who it was. Katie wore a worried smile which went away when leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. She was wearing her usual, which included her perpetually muddy jeans and a camp shirt tied in a knot in the front that exposed her toned, copper midriff.

"You look better than expected... How come you don't look like a wrinkly old man?" She observed.

"I'm not sure myself Kat," I replied half-heartedly. Seeing her just made my guilt even stronger. My mind kept replaying Drew's words over and over.

"Do you know how concerned I was? I thought you were dead!" she pouted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, now's not a good time, but I'll tell you all about it later."

"Well, don't dilly dally for too long, you promised to help me in the gardens this morning"

She flashed another smile, looking much happier, making my heart do a backflip and ran off. I stood there grinning like an idiot before my rumbling stomach returned me to my senses.

After a hurried breakfast of bacon and eggs, I hurried over to the Demeter Cabin where the head counselor was already hard at work. I rummaged in a nearby toolshed, picking up some tools and knelt next to Katie. Her long bronze hair was tied in a ponytail with a splash of purple breaking through, her body was flecked with dirt and mud as she attacked a particularly resilient patch of weeds. Picking up my own tools, I helped her.

"Make sure you get the roots" she grunted, violently swinging her hoe.

We went at it for an hour, sweating profusely as the summer sun baked us. It didn't seem like we were making any headway.

"Can't you just magic these out?"

"No, they seem to be resistant to my powers." a hint of frustration crept into her voice. "We have to get through the old-fashioned way."

I wiped my brow with my shirt, drenching the fabric.

"I'm going to get us a drink. You want anything?"

"How about some iced tea?"

"Gotcha"

I jogged over to the camp store, barging in.

"Sup Billie" I called over my shoulder as I made my way down to the cooler. The Korean girl looked up from her puzzle. Plucking a bottle of iced tea and a bottle of water, I made my way back.

"Put it on my tab" I called out when Billie started to protest. She grumbled something about Katie but complied. I reached the garden just as Katie triumphantly pulled the clump of weeds out.

"Congrats," I said, handing her one of the bottles. Katie tossed the weeds over the fence unceremoniously and drank deeply. I followed suit, the cool liquid soothing my thirsty throat. Having hydrated myself, I felt rejuvenated much too quickly. My fatigue evaporated and I felt ready to go again.

 _I think I can refresh myself with water now!_

I was about to share the exciting tidbit with Katie, but then I realized I would have to explain a lot. I kept it to myself. Seeing as our work was done, I made to leave, but Katie put a hand on my shoulder. I turned back around, looking up into her deep green irises. Katie was older by a year and slightly taller than me. A fact that she often teased me about, though I always responded that she was simply a giant.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, "Something special about today?"

Surprised, I wracked my brain, hoping for some clue as to what I was missing.

 _It's your anniversary dumbass._

I edged forward, tiptoeing slightly as I planted a kiss on Katie's waiting lips. Her hands laced themselves around my neck as she deepened the kiss, tongue asking for entrance. I slowly let her in, allowing my own tongue to intertwine with hers, tasting her sweet saliva. She wrapped her own tongue around mine, bringing me into her mouth and starting to suck. I squirmed and shivered as she sucked on my tongue. A few pleasurable minutes later I broke away.

"You really sure you want to celebrate our anniversary?" I put on a more serious face.

"Why wouldn't I? I even got us a little gift!" Katie gasped, lips still hungrily kissing my face, wanting more.

"You raped me," I said, teasing.

"I was dying!" she said defensively. I grinned, I didn't hold it against her, not really, but it was probably the weirdest way to be asked out ever.


	5. Chapter 5 The Flashback

_*******_ **This is a lemon chapter***  
You have been warned.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Flashback_

It was a hot summer day, late in August. I sat under the shade of my favorite tree. It was situated between the cabins and the lake so that I could feel the cool breeze as the wind skimmed across the lake, and also admire the architecture of the cabins. I gazed at the buildings that I had helped create along with the rest of my siblings. In the aftermath of Percy Jackson's wish. Cabin 6 had an absolute field day with redesigning.

I tore my eyes away from the buildings and returned to my book. I was reading about the ancient Egyptians. Another old civilization that disappeared many years ago, the Egyptians had a rich mythology. I particularly liked the unique monsters. It was comforting, in a strange way. The greek monsters I had learned about as a kid had come true, but I knew for a fact that I would never have to fight a criosphinx.

A scream pierced the lazy summer air and I saw Travis and Connor Stoll run out of the girl's communal showers grinning like idiots. In their hands, they carried the clothes of some unfortunate girl. They rounded the corner, in plain sight of me, mumbling and whispering to each other when the door burst open. Katie Gardener stomped out in a fury, only wrapped in a towel that barely covered her curvy body. My eyes lingered on her for a while, drinking in her physique before ducking back into my book to hide my gaze.

She spun her head around furiously, searching for her clothes. The Stoll brothers quietly crept along the lake, heading towards me, giving Katie a wide berth. I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as they hid in a bush nearby. I heard some whispers as well as some chuckling. _It's just them up to their old tricks again_ , I went back to my book.

All of a sudden everything went dark. I looked up, confused. I reached up to my face, pulling off what felt like a brassiere. Moments later, something constricted around my throat and dragged me forward. The world became a blur as Katie manipulated the roots of the tree I had been leaning on, dragging me towards her. She lifted me above her, a few feet off the ground, oblivious to my struggling for air. More roots appeared, pulling her clothes to her.

Katie's hazelnut curls were still wet, ending right above her bosom and still steamed from the shower. Her hastily wrapped towel hung loosely, threatening to fall at any moment. From my higher vantage point, I couldn't resist stealing a glance down her cleavage, which stirred my manhood. The older camper's normally tender leafy green eyes were hardened with anger as she looked at me.

"You think this is funny Xavier?" she asked, seething.

Not wanting to waste precious air, I simply pointed at my throat. It loosened only slightly.

"Umm, it wasn't me." I squeezed out, still trying to conserve my breath in case Katie snapped. I scratched at the vine helplessly.

"You were covered in my clothes, pervert" she accused gathering said clothes in her arms.

"I'm a child of Athena, no way I do something that dumb" I retorted. I saw Katie hesitate, contemplating my response. The root softened its grip as if sensing its owner was starting to see reason. I massaged my neck. _That's going to leave a bruise_.

"I bet it was the fucking Stoll brothers," she grumbled, letting her towel pool around her feet and hastily putting on her crimson panties. She continued to get dressed, oblivious to my eyes. A matching scarlet strapless bra conformed to her figure next. The bright undergarments contrasted nicely with her tanned exterior, bringing just enough attention to her well-developed assets. She was just getting to her shirt when she fell to her knees.

"Are you ok?" I hurried over to lift her up, not sure what was happening.

"Oh, Hades... they didn't... Come on... please no... Shit!" Katie started softly, but her cursing quickly escalated. She was panting hard now, but I still wasn't sure what was wrong. A small dark red splotch between her legs signaled the issue. I watched as it quickly spread across the fabric until it was positively drenched. Soon after, a veritable waterfall of her fluids was dripping from between her legs. Seeing this, I pitched a tent, unable to control my own arousal any longer. Katie continued to flood as she whimpered in panic. She tilted her head to the left slightly, (which I would later come to recognize as being deep in thought) for a moment, the liquid still pouring out of her legs.

I shielded my eyes with my hands, though I was definitely peeking through my fingers.

"Are you Ok?" I asked behind my protective barrier.

"No! I'm not ok!" Katie's voice was laced with desperation. "Come on... Think! Think!"

Her head righted itself and she turned quickly to me.

"Please, I need your help! Those fucking idiots used Echidna Nightshade nectar on me. It's the most potent aphrodisiac known to the gods. It's not meant to be used on mortals. If I'm not sexually satisfied in the next hour, I'm literally going to die of dehydration!"

"Ummm...Ok..." The sheer amount of information thrust my way wasn't the problem. I didn't doubt her, Katie was the de facto expert on plants, and it did seem as if the flow from her legs was nowhere near stopping. But something was bugging me.

"How did they get something so dangerous?"

"I had a small plant of it in the garden, it was... A special request from the Aphrodite cabin. They paid really well, I just didn't think that those fuckers would actually be able to use it." she said, still overflowing.

"You decided to leave such a dangerous object in the same 100-mile radius as the Stoll brothers?" My incredulous question came out of my mouth without any thought.

"Look, I thought I hid it pretty well, evidently not," Katie admitted, her eyes were wet, from what I didn't know. "Please, I just need your help," her voice cracked in terror as she begged.

"I... I- I don't know... We shouldn't... We need to tell Chiron" I made a vain attempt to comfort Katie. "He'll know what to do."

"Trust me, he can't do anything. I need to be satisfied now!" Katie demanded.

 _Quite the dilemma._ I looked at the drenched maiden, she looked at me with such hope in her eyes. If it was a matter of life and death, I would undoubtedly have gone for Chiron, but this time, if I couldn't find him in time...

"Ok, fine, what do you have in mind?"

I could tell Katie choked back a sob, grateful that I had agreed to help. Her eyes, no longer wet, were now clouded with lust. She reached for my bulge, her hands touching me over my shorts.

"We're going to have to use this," she said. I gulped but nodded. While this wasn't the ideal scenario, I had been crushing on Katie for a while now and this felt a little like wish fulfillment. I felt Katie unzip me, freeing my cock. Without much ceremony, she dipped her head, taking me in. I gasped in surprise as Katie's lips coveted my cock. I had never gotten a blowjob before and to get one from my crush was, "Amazing," I breathed, slowly thrusting my hips. Katie hollowed out her cheeks, her intense suction suckling on my cockhead. I groaned loudly, about to cum, but Katie stopped.

"You have to do it in here," she reminded me, flicking off her completely wet panties and spreading her cunt. Katie's slit was literally dripping juices like a leaky faucet. I didn't have much experience at the time but even I could tell that was unnatural. In the very short amount of time it took for Katie to stick my cock in her, my cargo shorts were absolutely ruined.

"Mmm, you've got a nice tool here," Katie complimented as she grinded against me.

"We can't stay out here," I hissed in alarm.

"Around the back then," Katie breathed. I lifted Katie by her legs, leaving her impaled, and wobbled my way over. Each step causing knee buckling pleasure threatening to topple me over. We retreated to a secluded spot behind the showers and I sat down. The tall grass obscured our rutting hips. The lotus position was very intimate, but it was fucking hot. Our foreheads pressed against each other, staring at each other's crotches. I was mesmerized as Katie's folds parted and gripped against my thrusting cock, feeling like silky heaven. Katie was busy watching our hips create sticky strings of love juices between them.

"Your pussy is sucking me too hard, I'm going to cum!" I warned Katie, her sweet breath was making me feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"Good! Give it to me, I need you to creampie me." Katie huffed. I wasn't even paying attention, just continuing to slam our hips together. A few seconds later, my cock twitched erratically, and I slipped out, splattering Katie's stomach. I leaned back on the shower building, complete spent. Katie was in the throes of her own orgasm.

"That felt... really good, " I admitted, going limp, "I'll get some help, wait here." I unwrapped Katie's arms from around my neck, leaving her braced against the wall. Then I zipped up my pants and rolled out from under her. I didn't get more than four steps away before some vines slithered behind me. They wrapped around my wrists and ankles, restricting my movement.

"Ummm... Katie?" The vines pulled me against the communal shower, pinning me to one of the walls. She sauntered towards me, throwing her bra off with a flourish, baring her sexy globes. They swung slightly with each step but maintained their incredibly firm and perky appearance. Beautiful tan lines showed the skimpy swimsuit she usually wore to the beach. Her nipples were a milk chocolate color, small nubs resting on her perfect areolas. Blood drained from my head back into my penis and my manhood strained to be free of my clothes again. Katie caught sight of my tent, licking her lips.

"That wasn't enough" she purred, her voice dripping with lust. "And I told you to cum inside. So if you think you can just ignore me and leave..." she threatened, summoning a nasty looking vine. It was coated with deadly looking spikes and glowed with a vile green glow. I closed my eyes and felt it slash across my chest, ripping my camp t-shirt apart and leaving a cut across my chest. I grimaced in pain, not expecting Katie to be so rough.

"I'm just going to have. To. Rape. You" The demigoddess punctuated the last few words by clumsily removing my other articles of clothing. Soon, I was completely nude, my raging erection now standing at attention.

Kate aimed her still leaking pussy at my crotch, showering it in her love juices. The smell and situation making me painfully hard again as she lubricated my cock. The daughter of Demeter climbed onto the vines holding me, one arm around my neck, the other splayed against my chest. She balanced herself on the vines around my ankles, lifting her body up so that she could plunge me inside. I looked into her eyes, the anticipation welling up inside me. Her eyes blazed with completely unrestrained desire.

"Katie, stop, this isn't you, this isn't.."

Completely ignoring me, Katie swung her hips. I dodged the first attempt, my painful erection smacking against her thigh. She tried again, only for it to be dodged once more. Her face wrinkled in frustration as she firmly grasped my member and sheathed me inside her. Our moans mingled together as she forced me into her crevice.

"There we go... Does it feel good inside my pussy? It fits like a glove doesn't it?" she asked as her buttery slit welcomed my hot shaft deep inside, making sure I sampled her incredible ridged folds along the way. All thoughts of escaping were shattered as the camp counselor focused her body weight onto my cock.

"I feel like I'm melting, " I groaned. Katie grinned at me, gripping me harder in response. Hot and slippery folds welcomed my thick member. Before long, she had lowered me against her cervix. Katie's head lurched backward as she completely hilted me. She braced her legs against the wall beside my ribs and hung from my neck. The position gave her complete control and made it supremely easy to reach her deepest parts. She hopped on my dick slowly at first, savoring my ability to fill her up and allowing her honeypot time to mold to my shape. Before long, she increased her speed, clearly trying to fuck my brains out.

" _Di immortales_! Your cock is amazing! It's so thick and hard inside me," she cooed, continuing her ride. Lewd sounds filled the hot summer air, my penis being gobbled up by her voracious cunt. The daughter of Demeter leaned forward, violating my mouth with her tongue. Her large, beautiful tits rubbing against my own toned chest. All my resistance faded away as I was forced to indulge in the slut's body. I closed my eyes, trying with every fiber in my body to resist the urge of cumming.

"Yes, darling, stir me up right there, right there!" she gasped between kisses.

"You're sucking too hard Katie! It feels too good!" I was having trouble stopping my hips from thrusting up to meet hers.

"Mmmh! You're not allowed to leave my pussy!" Katie growled, still humping. I was startled at the voice that came out. It was huskier and dripping with lust. Her words were so out of character that I was having trouble concentrating.

 _This Echidna Nightshade shit is crazy!_

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll be enslaved by my sweet, sugary, cunt. You're going to beg to have my horny little pussy squeezing out all your cum deep inside."

Again, her harsh words were completely out of character. Despite that, I was still getting hot and bothered by her promises. Katie's eyes bulged as I elongated inside her.

"Styx! Holy shit! Xavier, you naughty boy!" she purred, delighted. Her honeypot tightened every time she pulled out of me, dragging my cock against her pleasurable warmth. She continued to slam her hips against mine, eyes looking down at where we were connected. I watched her tight body draw itself along my shaft as she rode me continuously.

"You like it? You like it when your rock hard cock gets rubbed by my tight pussy? Just relax and cum deep inside!" Katie's dirty talk quickly degenerated into panting and grunting while she pounded me ruthlessly.

"You... feel amazing!" I groaned, conceding to my lust and desires. Katie let out a cute giggle before she came on my engorged member, making her spasm from the overload of bliss. She did so while I was deep inside, gyrating her hips, magnifying the pleasure she was giving me by tenfold. Even while the orgasm washed over her, she continued to buck against me, velvet folds vacuuming my cock. My brain was being fried as my senses were pushed to the limit. The voracious demigoddess didn't seem to tire, wrapping her legs around me to lock me deep inside.

"Cumming!~ I'm cumming on your fucking amazing dick!"

She leaned in again, molesting my face with her plump lips. I greedily allowed her mouth to attach itself to mine and we made out furiously. I felt my own balls tightening, signifying my desire to release.

"I'm gonna- mmmphh!" I tried to warn Katie, but she made me swallow my words as she stuck her tongue deep inside. Still locked deep inside her, I erupted into her waiting womb. I broke away from the kiss, panting in time with my pulsing cock.

"That's good, such a good boy. Didn't that feel great?" I nodded, and Katie licked my neck in approval.

"It felt good for me too," Katie said, "But, I'm still dripping down there. So we're not done yet."

My mind was still blissfully blank from my orgasm, and I offered little resistance as the vines started to pull even harder, making it so I couldn't move at all, the pressure was intense. Resheathing me inside her tight caress, Katie twirled her hips around before swinging a leg across to fuck me doggy style.

"What the..." I moaned as Katie literally corkscrewed me, it felt amazing as her walls spun around my manhood. Standing on her own now, she backed up against me. Her beautiful ass bouncing against my hips as she rammed against me. The new angle making me strike different sweet spots inside her. If anything, the new position made her tighter as she rode me.

"Yes! You're digging in so good! Don't stop... Don't stop!"

My fuck-drunk mind was broken, and I found myself thrusting back, doing my best despite my bonds. I didn't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to, as I had already become addicted to her hungry, young snatch. Every few minutes, Katie would cream on my cock, tightening up and making my penis go wild inside her.

"I love your huge fucking cock! Fuck me harder! I'm cumming!" spluttered the sexy demigoddess.

She threw her head back, screaming from the multiple orgasms. Her arms found the back of my head, bringing it forward for another sloppy makeout session. It took longer to reach orgasm this time, my body not quite as eager. But slowly and surely, Katie's clenching honeypot brought me over the edge.

"Give it to me, please! I want to feel you fill me up. I want to feel your cum dripping out of my pussy!"

I let out a sort of strangled yelp as my hips thrust uncontrollably. I came deep inside, cockhead spilling my seed into her fuck-hole. Katie arched her back sharply as my cock continued to slide within her, piercing a sweet spot with my still hard head. The rhythmic milking motions helped me glaze her womb with my viscous, creamy, cum.

"That's so fucking good!" she screamed out, unaware how loud she was. My body went limp, exhausted. I watched as Katie slowly released me from her grip, sexily shaking her ass at me. Unfortunately, I could still tell that she was gushing, though it seemed to have lessened after her multiple orgasms.

"I'm sorry, I want just a little more..."

Eyes now starting to clear up, it seemed as if Katie was starting to regain her senses. I grunted, looking at my flagging member, unsure whether I could even go another round. She followed my eyes, resting on my now completely flaccid member. Squeezing her beautiful chest together, she placed my cock in between the mounds.

"Oh..." I moaned in ecstasy.

"You love it in between my nice big tits, don't you?" She grinned, massaging my throbbing cock. "Don't think I haven't seen you stare at them."

"I bet you want to shoot your load and coat these juggs with your baby batter right?"

I groaned in agreement, happily letting Katie rape me with her chest. She manipulated each side individually, drawing her erect nipples all around my cock. I shivered, _Her whole body is a great fuck_ my pleasantly dazed mind announced.

"I know you like these babies wrapped around your huge cock, but I want another load inside me."

I didn't resist as she straddled me on final time. The vines around my ankles started to move, bending my knees and dragging them to my chest. My legs were spread open, my penis still in Katie.

"Oh this is hot," her voice coming hoarsely now, tired of the screaming she had been doing. "Is this what it's like to be the man? You like it, don't you Xavier? You like how I fuck you?"

I finally realized that it looked as if we had switched places in the missionary position. Katie on top, grinding my penis inside her, with me on my back, legs spread wide. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

I watched Katie's tight body sexily writhing on top of me, bucking her hips to make me go deeper inside. With one hand on my leg, the other wrapped their slender fingers around my neck, squeezing slightly. Her attempt to strangle me only turned me on even more. The hilt of my shaft rubbed against her smooth thighs, the rest in her core. It was slightly awkward at first, but Katie soon found her sweet spot. I focused on her folds, which felt like they were molesting my cock with how rough Katie was being, but it quickly brought me close.

"I'm gonna cum!" I warned for the final time. Not even realizing that Katie wasn't paying attention, enthralled in her own orgasms. I released, Katie's cervix descending for a taste. My hot semen painted her womb, cervix milking me completely dry. Katie slumped forward, gasping heavily. The lack of juices pooling between her legs signifying that she had been cured. She nuzzled against my neck, suddenly docile and drew a slim finger against the wound she had caused me. I felt as the vines lowered me to the ground, finally releasing me. My limbs had become numb from lack of circulation. I laid on the grass, chest heaving from my exertion.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me... I was so scared..." the dam finally broke, tears falling from her face, onto my body. "I did some horrible things didn't I?"

I stroked her hair soothingly. "No, no, you didn't. I know that your head wasn't in the right place, and your life was in danger. I know I would have done the same thing, and I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Katie was sobbing a little less now, and she was visibly more relaxed.

"Yeah... I guess. Thanks."

"You better take responsibility, though" I smiled weakly. Katie looked up, confused. "I can barely feel my legs anymore." I arched an eyebrow at her. She blushed but looked away.

Katie helped me onto my feet, using her plant powers to gather our discarded clothing so we could get dressed. After we were clothed again, Katie helped me into the showers before jetting off to get rid of the deadly plant that had brought us together.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gift

_*****This is a lemon chapter***  
**_ **You have been warned**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"You sure knew how to make a guy feel special." I complimented sarcastically.

"You just won't let that go will you?" Katie was rightfully exasperated, as I wasn't the only one who teased her about our unusual relationship. A few days after the incident, Katie had asked me out. It was both a combination of a confession and an apology. I accepted, and we had gotten to know each other better over the year.

"How can I forget? I can remember every word. Remember when you went 'I'm gonna fuck you so-' Oww!"

Katie punched my arm, shutting me up. I sneaked a glance at her face, which was blushing furiously. _She really is cute._

"You sure got a knack for picking up some strange things. First, a super dangerous flower that almost killed you, and second, a boyfriend that can't forget anything you say." I commented.

"Yeah, I forgot that was an Athena thing," she didn't seem pleased to be reminded. She held the stern glare for a moment before her features softened.

"Well, at least now everyone's got private showers and stuff in their cabins, thanks to us. Speaking of which, we both need to wash up," she continued.

"Yeah, but that means no more 'romantic' relationships forming" my voice practically dripped sarcasm.

"Do you want your present or not?" the demigoddess snapped.

I abruptly stopped, letting Katie walk in front. I bent down low and scooped her up in a princess carry. She squealed in surprise.

"I don't need a present, having you is enough" I whispered, making my storm gray eyes meet hers.

"Cut the crap Xavier, I know when I'm being flattered," the daughter of Demeter said. Despite her words, her voice had lost her edge, forgetting her earlier anger. I grinned, carrying Katie the rest of the way. Without any more delay, we entered Demeter's cabin.

The floor was made of grass, kept trim by the inhabitants and a massive oak tree took up most of the central space. The largest branches had been made into makeshift hollow beds. The rest of the camp standard bunk beds were along the edges of the cabin. It was empty, as most of Demeter's kids would be out in the strawberry fields. Mr. D had left for Olympus again, leaving the Demeter kids in charge of Camp Half Blood's finances. An earthly smell pervaded my nostrils, reminding me of a rainforest. I carried my girlfriend, following her directions to the showers in the back.

"I wouldn't be an environmentalist if I didn't offer to conserve water," Katie said.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself" I reminded her. She giggled, stepping into the communal showers on the girl's side. I followed her, eventually stopping in front of a shower stall.

"Strip me" she commanded, starting to work on my jeans. Her crop top was incredibly easy to remove, I simply tugged on the bow in front and the cloth fell to the floor, revealing the undergarments it hadn't done a very good job of concealing. While she bent over to take off my own jeans, I slipped her jeans off. I recognized the scarlet strapless bra and the matching lace panties. The memory of those clothes being tossed aside by a super horny and dying Katie caused blood flow to my nether regions. I unclasped her bra and slid her panties down her long, bronzed legs. Before long, we were both completely nude and enjoying the hot water. We jostled for position under a single showerhead, though there were still many more empty stalls, we enjoyed rubbing against each other. We lathered each other up, hands not holding back as we groped and fondled each other. I paid extra attention to her luscious chest, while she rubbed my own.

"It's still here..." she murmured, tracing the scar she had left on my chest. "You could just get rid of it with ambrosia you know."

"And forget what happened? No way! I'm sort of a romantic like that" I joked. To be honest, I had tried ambrosia and nectar to heal it fully, but it didn't seem to help, as if the wound was cursed. Neither Chiron nor the Apollo campers knew what was ailing me. I didn't want Katie to blame herself though, so I kept that information to myself.

"Turn around, I'll wash your back," she said, spreading copious amounts of body wash on her boobs. I complied, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she used her breasts to massage my back, making me rock hard.

"The girls are perky as always," I commented appreciatively.

"What can I say? They love rubbing against your muscles." Katie proved this by dragging her erect nipples against my back. They left a trail of tingling flesh in their wake.

"Watching you work in the garden always gets me going," Katie cooed in my ear.

She grasped one of my hands, placing it against her moist lower mouth. Gently, one of my fingers delved into her tight cunt, squirming around to turn her on even more. I curled my finger, pressing against her walls hard while I thumbed her clit. Katie returned the favor, her other hand descended upon my erection, also lathering it up and stroking slowly. We stayed like that for a minute, allowing the slippery soap to help us rub together faster and faster.

"My turn."

We turned around. I covered my cock with more body wash and used it as a wand to spread suds across her arched back. Her smooth skin felt heavenly on my cock, her toned body making it a joy to touch. But, it was clear that it would take too long so I abandoned the attempt. I lathered up my palms so I could massage her with my deft hands. I knew exactly which points would help release tension, arouse her, and even make her numb. First I helped ease her tensed muscles.

"Ahh, that's so good!" Katie moaned, pressing her ass into my groin. I continued, starting to press more and more pleasure points. She writhed and squirmed from the pleasure. I slipped myself between her thighs, relishing her smooth flesh as well as her hot twitching pussy, spread open on my shaft.

"I'm going to start thrusting" I growled animalistically. Katie nodded and braced herself against the wall. The slapping sound of her thick ass against my hips echoed through the empty showers, magnifying the sound and making it sound even more lewd and distorted. Finally, after another few minutes, Katie slipped away, stopping the pleasure. I watched as she seductively wiped the bubbles off her tight body.

"Stay right here until I say you can come out." She gave my cock another quick squeeze before leaving.

It took a good 15 minutes before Katie called me back in. Since my clothes were dirty I grabbed a spare towel and wrapped it around my waist. The towel barely dropped to my knees due to my height but I didn't mind, it would be coming off soon anyway. I stepped into the empty room.

 _Having grass floors means that you can just dry your feet while watering the plants, that's pretty genius._

I knelt down, my hand running through the moss and grass beneath me. My appreciation for the ingenuity was interrupted by a clearing of the throat behind me. Katie was wearing a lavender, transparent baby doll that was somehow sexier than her naked body. The thin silk ended at her hips where another similar see-through pair of panties were. Katie strutted up to me, clearly pleased with my attention. She reached below and grasped my completely erect cock, leading me to one of the beds hidden in the branches... Katie laid down on the bed on her side like a lingerie model, beckoning me with a single finger.

I pounced on her, ready for action. Though she had been gone for an extended period of time, she was still wet from the shower. I showered her exposed neck with kisses, tracing my way down her stomach. When I reached her thighs, I made sure to kiss inwards toward her slit. I did so slowly and deliberately, drawing closer to the treasure between her legs. Pulling aside her panties, I continued my path. Right before I reached her clit, I backtracked, tasting her flesh even more. Katie whimpered under my tongue, pushing her core toward me. I avoided her dripping slit and nuzzled and massaged her thighs, making her impatient. After I reached her calf, I stopped teasing. I gave her lower mouth a deep french kiss, sucking and nibbling at her outer lips while lovingly inserting my tongue into her moist depths. Katie's hands pushed my face against her moist cunt, holding me in place while I ate her out. I judged my performance from her labored breathing, and by how much her legs spasmed with each intrusion. I lathered kisses on her lower mouth, gently tasting the juices that were spilling out. Flicking her clit with the tip of my tongue, I slid two fingers in, where they were instantly clenched by her wet walls.

"Stop teasing me and start fucking!" Katie cried, unable to resist any longer.

I pulled out my fingers, gazing in amazement at how drenched they were. I decided not to keep the horny demigoddess waiting. I dropped the towel, revealing my raging member. Though I had calmed down while I waited, seeing Katie in such sexy lingerie had revived me. I placed my meat rod on her lower lips, dragging the bottom against her slick opening. I closed my eyes, wonderful warmth spreading from my groin as I continued to avoid penetration. I was so engrossed, I didn't notice that the demigoddess was timing my thrusts and lifted herself right as I pushed forward so my member engulfed itself with her welcoming pussy.

"Gods, you're so tight inside!" I moaned, slowly entering her pussy's sweet embrace. I ventured deeper slowly, making sure to fill Katie up all the way before my self-control snapped. Skipping the buildup, I started to punish Katie, using my cock to stir her walls deeply and quickly.

"Oh Fuck! Yes! Use that fat cock to make me your slut!"

Curses filled the cabin as I pleased the demigoddess. She worked her tight cunt in tandem with my thrusts, making our hips meet with satisfying smacks. Using my hands, I spread her legs, even more, allowing both of us a clear view of our connection. I labored to keep my mind off the blissful heat emanating from her slippery depths, wanting to prolong the experience as long as possible. Her firm chest bounced freely, inviting my hands.

"Styx! Kit Kat, your pussy feels so good!"

"Your cock is amazing! _Di immortales!_ Harder Darling! Harder!"

Soon Katie's small, hardened nubs were acquainted with my hands and tongue. Her arched back making it easier for me to fondle her round tits underneath her babydoll. I carefully pushed the fabric apart and kept my pace as I suckled on her, biting gently, swirling with my tongue, and pinching. As she moaned from my movements, her sudden tightness informed me of her impending orgasm. I sped up, doubling the thrusts she felt. Lifting one of her legs onto my shoulder, I slammed ruthlessly into the new angle, causing my girlfriend's screams to become incoherent as she clamped down, trapping me inside.

"I'm cumming!" her sweet cry reached my ears, a little belated but pleasant nonetheless. My cock thrashed against her walls, which were lovingly milking me for my seed. Desperately, I tried to think of something to prevent me from going over the edge with her. _Think about..._ My train of thought is broken as Katie sits up, forcing my head between her valley and shaking. Assaulted by her firm and delicious breasts, I explode within the embrace of her soft walls, making sure her velvet cunt gathers every drop to her womb. Katie bounces on me a little more, ensuring every thick rope goes inside her. I carefully pulled out, my eager penis still half erect. Katie dropped low, her hot mouth starting to give me a blowjob.

"I want it between your tits" I begged, penis quickly reviving itself.

Happily, Katie placed my hardened member between her chest, starting to caress it with her warm juggs. The head stuck out, which prompted Katie to seal her lips around it. I pistoned against her body, the two sensations of her wet mouth and her soft tits were incredibly pleasurable. Katie watched my face as I thrust, her sultry eyes making it all the more arousing. Pumping steadily, I felt myself getting ready to release.

"I'm gonna blow," I panted, "Where do you want it?"

"Glaze my tits babe," Katie pushed her breasts together, I stroked myself hard, aiming at the delicious cleavage. Soon enough, I shot my molten load all over her perfect chest. Katie scooped some of my cream with her fingers then stuck them in her mouth to lick them clean.

"You honestly taste like nectar darling. How do you do it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged nonchalantly. I vaguely recalled that the naiads had also complimented my taste, though that revelation brought back the feelings of guilt that I had been suppressing. Katie whistled, bringing me out of my thoughts. She was lying on her side, one leg raised. I nestled behind her, pushing into her addicting flesh. My hands groped her tits as we fucked, tweaking the nipple, kneading the sensitive flesh. I kept pounding, happily plunging in and out of her honey pot. Katie squealed as her own hand started to play with her clit, the other holding our lips together. A minute later I was slowing down, pounding her with long deep strokes instead of the fierce hip thrusting from before. Katie slapped my thighs, signaling me to stop. I did so reluctantly, pulling out of her core.

"Problem?" I asked, a little concerned.

"No, I want to try something different," Katie assured me. She grabbed an eye mask from a branch, and I waited for her to put it on. When she didn't, I realized what she was insinuating.

"For me?" I said in surprise.

"Trust me, I'll make it worth your while." she grinned.

"I know that face," I noted, "You know something I don't."

"It doesn't happen often, so I have to enjoy it while I can." She said this while putting on the mask for me. It was a tad small and so was tight around my head, but it did the job. I sat there, a little nervous, unsure what was about to happen. I could sort of hear Katie shuffling around, but I was completely in the dark. My hands started to probe in front of me, trying to find her.

"Relax baby, I'm right here." I felt delicate hands grip mine and press them against her tits. Katie's strong hands pushed me on my back, her hands still on me, reassuring me of her position. Robbed of my vision, my other senses were heightened. I could smell the distinct musk of sex in the air mixing along with our sweat, making a lewd perfume that pervaded the air. I heard the small shifts our bodies made onto the bed. Most importantly, my sense of touch became incredibly sensitive. I felt as the demigoddess shifted her weight onto my chest, betraying the fact that she was trying to sheathe me inside. I waited with bated breath, waiting for the exact moment of penetration. Dropping down without warning, I was enveloped in her juicy honeypot quickly. She took me deep inside, to the hilt and I could feel her thighs around my hips.

"Wanna feel something amazing?" she cooed, somewhere above me. I nodded, still drunk on the pleasure. Katie was silent for a moment as if concentrating and all of a sudden, her walls began to move. From what I could tell, she wasn't riding me at all, her pert ass was motionless against my legs. However, inside, her folds undulated around my shaft, caressing me tightly and sweetly before spreading out moving in waves, milking me. With my eyes unable to see anything, it was all I could do to not immediately cum.

"Does it feel good? I'm trying to move my muscles inside," she explained, still not moving her hips. My brow furrowed with the effort of holding back.

"Fuahh... It's amazing!" I sighed appreciatively. Despite my best efforts, her technique overwhelmed my resistance. I warned her of my imminent release.

"In my mouth! Let it all in my mouth!"

I whimpered as I was rubbed against her again while she pulled out, I could only imagine the sexy look on her face as she prepared to take my seed. I felt my throbbing head slide against her tongue and the dam burst. True to her words, it was unlike anything we had ever done together. I pulled the mask aside, which allowed me a small glimpse of her open mouth, tongue swirling my snowy sperm around. She gulped it down with a grin, leaning over to kiss me. I recoiled in shock as she swiped her tongue against mine, making me taste a little of my own essence. It was a little bitter and thick. I couldn't find anything that resembled nectar. It wasn't terrible per se, but it wasn't enjoyable. I shuddered. Katie gave a sly grin.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I don't know what kind of nectar you've been drinking."

"Well, more for me I guess."

I gestured towards her lower body, changing the subject.

"That was so hot... Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've been practicing. It's kind of weird, and hard. But I'm glad you liked it."

"Are you up for more?"

Katie turned around, wiggling her rear up in the air.

"Put on your blindfold." This time I listened, immersing myself back into darkness.

She was a few feet away from me, so I groped around, holding my stiffness like a dowsing rod, eventually feeling a handful of jiggling ass. I positioned myself against what I hoped was her slit, rubbing her juices along my length before slowly penetrating. She was unexpectedly tighter than usual, which wasn't surprising, as she was always quite turned on by this position. I went slowly, making sure I went deep inside, before pulling almost completely out. I kept going slowly, relishing the feeling of the hot, wet pussy. She squealed as I plunged in without hesitation, and her musical moans filled the air as I kept going at it with smooth, long strokes, reveling in her pleasurable heat.

After an eternity of slow lovemaking, I grasped her waist, preparing to go faster. The blindness making me bolder, I pistoned hard into the cunt. The moans echoed through the room along with the rapid slapping of hips against ass. But as I was more focused on the feeling inside the honeypot, I didn't notice. Feeling up her rear, I slapped it hard, feeling the meat wobble beneath my palm. She yelped into the bed, muffling her sound. I continued to pound faster, trying to make her cum before me. Again, my hands started to roam around her body, feeling her tense up wherever I touched. It was amazing to know that I could make someone feel so good.

It was subtle at first, though if I hadn't been blindfolded I would have completely missed it. The walls quivered with the force of my slaps, starting to tighten torturously against my cock. I didn't let up, absorbing the pleasure as she started to clamp harder and harder. My hands had found her breasts, cupping them lightly, tracing the curves and fondling the nipples. However, they didn't stretch my hands as much as I used to, and the nipples were longer, I frowned, something was off, but I couldn't quite place what it was. My penis started to twitch, signaling my coming orgasm. I reached along her back for her ponytail, trying to end rough. My hand swiped at empty air, confused, I stopped moving. But she continued to roughly swallow my cock into her velvet interior. Again, my hand passed through nothing. Frustrated I tried to calm myself and gather information from all my senses.

Her moaning was being muffled by the bed, so I couldn't tell if anything was different. Her breasts were smaller, she was tighter, and she didn't have a ponytail.

Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer. I lifted up the eye mask and my jaw dropped.

The first thing I noticed was that I was balls deep inside Billie Ng, another daughter of Demeter. Her fleshy buttocks were against my hips and she was facing the other way, but there was no mistaking the blue bob haircut she sported. I tried pulling out, but I did so too late. While I had been thinking of the evidence, Billie had been fucking me nonstop. The surprise was what did it. I exploded inside the petite Korean, mind going blank as my cock injected her with multiple shots of my cum. Her writhing walls massaged me, coaxing a second wave of seed right after the first. Billie spasmed from the shock of my hot seed flowing into her, clenching maddeningly hard as she came as well, coating my rod with her liquid. As soon as her tight walls released me, I pulled out, leaving her hole gaping from my girth.

The next thing I noticed was that Katie was being suspended from the ceiling, a spiral of vines was holding her arms against her sides, running up and down her stomach. She was hanging rather close, only a few feet in front of us her eyes wide.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted, backing away from the girl. Billie stretched like a cat, making my semen drip out of her glistening pink pussy before turning around.

"Thanks for the meal" she purred, spreading open her slit even more to get a better look at my creampie.

My dick twitched as I remembered being inside her pleasing cunt. I could see red marks on her butt, meaning I had been fucking her since then. I would be lying if I said I never ogled Billie. Her petite frame somehow supported a supple bubble butt, and while her chest was smaller than Katie's, they were perfectly proportioned for her 5'5" height. I stared at her a moment longer, still in disbelief at what happened when I remembered Katie.

"I'm serious Billie, let Katie go" I growled, a dangerous undertone in my voice.

"You think you have any power here?" Billie smirked, "Let me show you who's in charge."

Instantly vines from the ceiling apprehended me. I struggled in futility, hands tied behind my back.

"Let me go!" I demanded, glaring at Billie. She flicked her wrist and another vine gagged me. I glared at her menacingly.

"Oh my, what a scary face you're making. I wonder what kind of face you'll make when I do this?"

Billie propped me up against the railing so that my back was flush against the hollowed-out branch. I tried to bite through the vine in my mouth, and though it was thin enough that it didn't obstruct my breathing, it was too tough to chew through. Billie then took me in her mouth. Her sweet mouth engulfed the head, pressing against the sensitive nerves. Her tongue swept the tissue underneath. I bit the vine, determined not to let Billie have her way. Though she seemed a little inexperienced, she was still making me writhe from the pleasure. Billie licked the sides, polishing me up. I looked at Katie. She was also gagged, and she watched us with an unusual expression.

Billie sheathed the tip inside her, and I felt as her walls clenched the welcome intruder. She continued to tease me, only letting my tip penetrate her. She anchored her lips to mine and continued to only let the tip in. With my mouth held open by the gag, I could not stop as Billie let her saliva spill into my mouth. It mixed with my own before being swallowed down reluctantly. Eventually, she swept her tongue into my helpless mouth, twirling with my tongue in a slip and slide frenzy. At this point, I was already about to blow. Though it was just the tip going in, the sensitive flesh was already twitching. Noticing this, Billie grinned and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oopsy Daisy" she feigned shock as she finally sank down onto my cock. Warm tightness enveloped me, only staying for a quick second before Billie started to ride me. Her legs quivered as they carried her weight up and down on my cock. Going from the very base and then rubbing up to the tip, I was already fighting against my restraints as pleasure overtook any thoughts. It was a snug fit and having been relentlessly teased from before, I was about to cum just after insertion. I continued to glare at the demigoddess riding me. Her midnight blue hair that normally obscured one eye was bouncing in time with our hips, and her petite breasts swayed tantalizingly in front of me. A thin sheen of sweat clung onto her skin, making it glisten in the light filtering through the roof. I was holding back as much as possible, the effort causing my entire body to shake.

"Mmm! Yes, Xavier! Riding you feels so amazing!"

I gave one last pleading look to Katie, trying to make her understand through my eyes that I was trying my best to not betray her, trying my best not to cum into the sweet, tight, receptive, wet pussy clamping down on me.

My mind filled with white, and I spasmed in my restraints. Pleasure electrocuted my body, flexing all my muscles before relaxing again. Billie leaned back, playing with the milk I had just sprayed on her stomach. Like Katie, she tasted a sample.

"Oh, you taste like nectar!" she said, surprised. She quickly lapped up the rest of my seed. I didn't respond, the vine was still in my mouth. Finished cleaning herself off, Billie snapped her fingers and the vines slowly retracted. I rubbed my wrists, noticing they were a little sore.

"Let Katie go," I repeated my demand as if nothing had happened. I was bluffing, as I didn't have any energy left and my body was almost refusing to listen to me, still drunk off the pleasure of sex. Billie eyed me hungrily, and I was about to resign myself being tied up again when she defied expectations. She sort of deflated, like a balloon, and she was back to the shy daughter of Demeter she was known to be.

 _It was an act!_

"Why don't you just tell her to let herself go?" her previous domineering attitude had disappeared, her voice was so quiet that I could barely hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she tied herself up there."

I watched in amazement as Katie indeed let herself down gently onto the bed.

"Did you like it? My gift?"

My mind was a mess, unable to process what was happening. Katie crawled on top of me, pressing her sweaty body against mine.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?" I pleaded with the two daughters of Demeter.

Billie let out a cute laugh, "Your girlfriend is a cuckquean!"

"What?"

"She likes it when other girls fuck her boyfriend" Katie whispered sultrily into my ear. "Feel how wet you made me." My girlfriend rubbed her sopping slit against my stomach. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was under the effects of the Echidna Nightshade again. Katie slipped two fingers within her folds.

"Watching you fucking 'me' so hard was such a turn on... You looked really cute, trying to make 'me' cum. And then after, when Billie was pretending to try and steal you away, your desperate face was so cute."

"So that was... What the..." I stammered.

"Did you like it?" she asked again.

"I didn't expect it... But I gotta admit I enjoyed it" I replied hesitantly, sparing a glance at the petite Korean.

"So how was Xavier?" she asked, turning to Billie.

"You weren't lying about him being a great lay, " she grinned sheepishly at me. "I'm sorry if I was too rough with the vines and stuff. That was Katie's idea, she wanted to see you 'cheating' on her." All of a sudden, what I had done rushed back to me. I remembered cumming inside her and I started to apologize profusely, but Billie stopped me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I loved it!" she said coyly. "It was a win-win-win situation, Katie gets her fantasy, you get to taste something different and I got to fuck my crush."

I blushed at the compliment.

"Really? I'm flattered."

"I was so upset when Katie got to you first, I'm just lucky she's willing to share" Billie nuzzled against Katie. With my mind at ease, I slumped against the edge of the bed, completely tuckered out. I barely lifted a finger as Billie prepared me to please Katie one last time. I could genuinely feel how horny Katie had gotten, just from putting it in. I was slightly concerned with Katie's debauched fantasy, but even more so about the prospect that I completely enjoyed being taken advantaged of.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

**Notes: Nothing in particular**

I almost missed my next class, sword fighting in the arena. I jogged up to the arena and entered the massive structure. After Luke died, and Quintus died, Percy decided to take on the role of instructor. Nobody disputed his claim, as they acknowledged him for his accomplishments. I only hoped that he wouldn't follow the pattern. When Percy first arrived, things started out shakily. He had been given a quest surprisingly early, and it didn't help that his father was Poseidon, who naturally wasn't too fond of my mother. Though to be fair, I wasn't that fond of her either. I guess the enemy of my enemy really is my friend. Soon after the Second Titan War, I had gotten to know Barnacle Boy a little better. While my first impressions weren't great, Percy was really down to earth. I was a little amazed at his decision of turning down immortality and all but his wish was much better. Our friendship spouted from a common person, Annabeth. Percy was always worried about their relationship, especially after they started to date. Seeing as Malcolm was her second in command, (a little too close) Percy decided I was the one to confide in. Soon, we were thick as thieves, though it seemed as though Annabeth would be our only link, we found one more thing we liked about each other.

Percy was hacking and slashing at a straw dummy, making quick work of it with his quick, flashing blade.  
"Sorry I'm late!" I called out, jogging into the space. Not skipping a beat, Percy flung Riptide at my face. I ducked and rolled, letting the blade spin past.

 _Getting right to it, as usual_ I felt my adrenaline start to spike, my ADHD going into overdrive as I released my tonfas. I charged Percy, feinting a high blow, but going for his legs with a low sweep. As if reading my mind, he jumped back and kept his distance, waiting for Riptide. In my head I kept a silent count. _Eight seconds before it comes back... 7..._ I charged again, barely telegraphing any of my strikes. However, the short reach of the tonfas meant that Percy only had to keep his feet moving away from me. _3...2..._ _It's time to switch!_ Right before his sword reappeared, I placed the front parts of my tonfas together, making them elongate as the handles sank back into the rod and reappeared at the end. I tried to press forward, though Percy had regained his weapon.

Sparks flew as we clashed, staff against sword. Grasping one end of my four foot staff, I stopped Percy from slicing my neck. His agility made him a hard opponent, but my weapon was more versatile. Forcing him back, I shifted my grip to the middle, increasing my defensive abilities. We eyed each other for a moment, hoping to catch any advantage. _One foot, one inch... just one centimeter out of place..._

Percy leaped, sword still readily in hand, not telegraphing anything. I backed up, into a dummy. Sensing an advantage, Percy unleashed a flurry of attacks. Twirling my staff, I blocked each one of the deadly swings. A quick hip height cut was quickly dodged by rolling to the side, staff in front, ready to block any leg movements against me. Another staredown. We tensed our muscles, hoping to intimidate the other into being defensive. This time, I attacked. Using my superior length, I swung it rapidly at his head. Percy blocked it easily, but it opened up his side for a quick second whack. Percy stumbled a bit as I landed the hit, but without even stopping, he rolled forward, into my guard. Cursing I leapt back, changing my grip again, fending off the slashes. Sweat poured down my brow, threatening to fall into my eyes. I blinked, suddenly Percy was gone. _Or so he thinks._ Percy had used this move against me a number of times. After the first few times of getting 'killed' I had gotten a hang of the sneaky attack. I changed my weapon into the tonfas, whirling around, bending under the slash to the neck I knew would be coming and extended both rods of celestial bronze forward. A satisfying 'Ooof' spilled out of Percy as I knocked the air out of him with my tonfa enhanced punch. He backed up, clutching his stomach with one hand and his sword with the other.

"If the blades were out, you would be dead" I called out.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me" he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. This time, both of us charged.

"Just lay down and die... make it easier for the both of us" Percy spat, watching his stab get parried away.

"Ladies first" I grinned, whirling around to sock him in the leg. The clang of metal meeting metal was deafening at such close quarters, though my mind filtered it out of the more necessary information being processed.

"Age before beauty" Percy grunted, shoving me away while simultaneously aiming a slash at my arm.

I hopped back, letting him rip through the open air. Though a small stinging pain revealed he had succeeded in cutting more. Darting in and out, I traded more blows, as well as banter. This went on for a few more seconds before I made a mistake. My foot landed badly, throwing me off balance. Percy seized the chance to send me sprawling on my back. He was on me in seconds, sword pointed at my throat.

"It's over" he panted, sweat drenching his camp shirt.

"You got me..." I said in between gasps of air. "Not"

In a single fluid motion, I reattached my tonfas, trapping his sword in between the rods. I shoved it into the ground next to my head as I used the improvised ledge to kick the son of Poseidon in the chest. Percy fell hard on his back. I turned around, grabbing the unusual combination of our weapons. I removed my weapons from his, changing them back into bracelets. Grabbing the slightly unbalanced sword (I never understood how he could stand it) , I held it above his chest, point facing downward. After a moment, I stabbed downward... With the pencap, changing Riptide back into its pen form. I helped Percy up.

"That was pretty good Xavier, though that footwork back there was sloppy"

"Yeah, I gotta watch out for that. Did you like my recovery?"

Percy laughed, "I haven't ever seen anyone get out of that position before. You're the first I've seen. But don't think it's gonna work again." he added.

I nodded. Percy was a natural fighter. What he lacked in knowledge, he made up for his frightening ability to absorb another warrior's techniques.

"So, what are we, 20-16?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I seem to recall at least two ties in that, so 18-14 advantage to me of course."

I paused as I heard my stomach growl, the large empty space making the echoes seem like a terrifying monster. Percy's also rumbled.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch sounds good. I should take a shower first though."

We walked out of the arena.


	8. Chapter 8 (Capture) The Flag

*****This is a lemon chapter***  
You have been warned**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Capture the Flag started that night. After a hearty dinner, most of the campers took some time to relax and prepare for the upcoming game. I paid a visit to the Hephaestus Cabin, finding the order I placed had been finished. It was a small celestial bronze ring. It was mostly nondescript, but there were small inscriptions along the top and bottom. I picked up the piece of jewelry in my hands, trying on the fit and the weight. Jake had left a note along with my order.

 _Hey Sherlock, did what you asked, but felt ambitious so I added a bunch of other features too, have fun discovering them! Basic use: twist the part in the middle. Twice for the book, once for a smartphone view. It's powered by the Mist so just keep it nice and full of it and you should be fine. P.S works like Riptide, It'll come back to you anytime._

Jake was definitely a good person to know. After Leo disappeared after Gaea was defeated, Jake had become like a pseudo-Leo, pursuing whatever the hell he wanted and often creating crazy contraptions and items. I slipped the ring on, twisting the middle part as instructed. Mist poured out of the ring, forming a smartphone. I scrolled through it, finding the digital display much easier to navigate than the book. I twisted twice, the phone dematerialized into Mist, reforming into the book once more. I touched the book to the ring, as soon as the spine touched the ring, it dissolved and was sucked back in.

 _Pretty useful_

While at the smithy, I picked up the anniversary gift that I had spent the last week creating, slipping a note inside. I managed to sneakily hand it to Katie before the war horns started.

Tonight it was going to be boys versus girls, a classic. Amazingly, most of the camp was divided quite equally, though some cabin's had disproportionately more of one gender. Such as Demeter's cabin (whole lotta girls) and Hephaestus (a bunch of burly guys). Other than that, each side had a smattering of demigods from each cabin, making it probably one of the most balanced games in a while. While Malcolm and I discussed strategy with the rest of the Athena/Ares group that we had, I knew that we had to discuss the elephant in the room.

About a year ago, during one of the capture the flag games, an Aphrodite girl and Apollo guy on opposite teams were found 'having fun' with each other and ignoring the game. Both sides agreed to punish the couple by sending them to the opponent's jail. Long story short, the sexually frustrated daughter of Aphrodite had become bathed in a hot pink glow, leading a charge of carnage and winning the game. Arrows simply wouldn't find their mark, swords bounced off her skin like toothpicks. She had used no weapons, but the path of happily dazed campers she left didn't need explaining. Soon after that game, the Aphrodite cabin tried to harness their newfound power, and soon became some of the most valuable capture the flag members.

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Malcolm mused.

Someone suggested that we get the Aphrodite boys riled up to fight fire with fire. But it seemed that the blessing did not seem to extend to her male progeny. Morale was high despite the fact that this battle seemed unwinnable. The girl's strategy would undoubtedly be based upon using the Aphrodite girls to completely 'plow' through our forces, pun intended. We either won, which was nice, or we 'lost' to their strategy, which could also have been 'nice'.

"Maybe... maybe if we did something that's a turn-off?" I suggested. It was logical. If getting riled up was a prerequisite for them to become unstoppable, maybe preventing that would also curb their powers. Everyone nodded along, and the conversation devolved into what exactly would constitute a 'turn off'.

The warhorns blared through the night sky, interrupting our strategy session. We left our flag on Zeus' fist. It was an obvious and hard to defend area, but that was part of the plan. We couldn't completely predict Annabeth's strategy, but by putting the goal right in front of her nose, she would likely take the most direct path. We left a smattering of demigods to defend the flag, but we didn't hold much faith in their abilities. Our offense would have to strike quickly and efficiently to outmaneuver the unstoppable demigoddesses.

My small force included a few Apollo kids, who would be useful in sniping from afar, and Jason Grace. To be honest, I had not been expecting Jason to be sent to my group. However, Malcolm insisted that my strike force have a 'spear-point'. Jason had the most experience so I figured he would do the leading, but he politely declined, gesturing for me to take control. We ran through the forest, taking care to avoid the main warpath that Annabeth would likely take. I went, tonfas glinting under the stars. Jason had his gladius out in front of him, switching it from one hand to the other. Technically speaking, Jason was my uncle. As the son of Zeus, he was in the same generation as Athena, which made him her brother, and me his nephew. It was all very confusing.

Jason pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I never got how one of the strongest demigods in the world would just forget that he was nearsighted. The fact that he managed to defeat Gaea while not being able to make out anything more than 5 feet away was incredible. If anything, the glasses made him look even more humble. I was definitely in awe of his achievements, but Jason never boasted about them. For a son of Zeus, he was one of the most down to earth demigods I had met. I felt a little better about taking him along.

We were moving along the river when we finally met some enemies. Two glowing daughters of Aphrodite strutted with purpose towards Zeus' Fist, followed by an assortment of campers from Ares and Hermes. I hid behind some trees, peering out from the side. With a few silent hand gestures, I ordered my archers to open fire on the supporting campers. Despite their perfect accuracy, only 3 campers were downed by the initial volley. Jason and I charged the scattering campers, avoiding the daughters of Aphrodite. Jason called a lightning bolt, simultaneously stunning 3 campers as the lightning chained through them. I ducked under a slash, throwing my knee into another girl's stomach before incapacitating her by knowing her out with a tonfa. I heard sounds emanating from where we had started the attack. Jason looked at me, nodded and both of us headed towards the noise.

We found our archers shooting a completely different kind of ammunition on the sex-starved sluts, they collapsed on the floor, weapons askew and a happy grin on their face. I did notice that the pink glow was a little bit weaker than it was before. Hidden under the trees, I saw their silhouettes stand up and walk closer. Jason and I backed away, finding a sliver of moonlight to stand in. I heard the two girls gasp audibly.

Jason was wearing a baggy beige shirt. On it was the absolute worst drawing of a clown you ever saw. It was both horrifying, yet completely disgusting at the same time. He paired that with blindingly white shorts, with one leg ending above the knee, and the other ending below. I was wearing a vomit colored jacket over my camp t-shirt, and basketball shorts with bee colored stripes. The effect was immediate. Both girls gagged as they saw our horrible fashion. Aphrodite's blessing disappeared as they tried to delete what they just saw from their memories. We had one of their brothers to thank for this idea, though after he dressed us, he had to excuse himself to go throw up in the bathroom.

Jason and I approached the gagging demigoddesses. I was just about to knock one of them out when I heard Jason's cry of surprise. He struggled between the arms of two Ares girls, trying to fight them off. I turned to help, only to see them tear his shirt off.

"Ayla! Victoria!" one of them barked, baring Jason's topless body. I turned back, watching as the pink glow returned to them.

 _That was quick_

I narrowly missed being grabbed by Ayla, backing away quickly.

"Run Xavier! GO!" Jason shouted, the giggling girls already all over him. We were outnumbered and outplayed. I turned and ran off, leaving the sounds of squealing and moaning behind me.

I ran fast, weaving in and out of the trees. I had no destination in mind really, as my unit had been wiped out. After a minute or two of sprinting, I slowed down, checking behind me for pursuers. I was alone. I examined my surroundings.

 _Zephyros' Creek?_ _Why?_

My memory felt hazy as I tried to recall why I would have arrived at the creek. A noise caught my attention, coming from the other side of the water. Drew appeared from the forest, taking off her shoes to bathe her feet in the water. Under the soft glow of the moon, Drew looked absolutely breathtaking. She was kind of tall, around 5' 10", with slender, long legs leading up to a plump behind. She had ballerina arms, the kind that just looked and seemed so fragile that they would shatter at the slightest touch. She was busty, able to fill out her camp shirt quite nicely. As with all of Aphrodite's kids, her face was stunning. Perfect makeup and accents brought out her lips and almond-shaped eyes. However, her personality made her incredibly unbearable to be around and it detracted from her beauty. I stepped out into the clearing, in my battle stance. Drew looked up, surprised.

"Look who we have here," she said smugly.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" I asked.

"It's far enough away from the action and still within the borders. No one is going to bother us out here," she stated.

"Bother us?"

"As I said before, I want to get with you, but first, I thought I should probably break Katie's heart." She continued, starting to take off her own clothes.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" I eyed her warily, unsure of what she was doing.

"Easy, I'll just tell her about you cheating with the naiads, and then show her us fucking." She had completely been stripped to her undergarments now. Against my will, blood started to rush away from my brain. The pink (nothing surprising there) pushup was tight against her chest, giving her shapely breasts even more tantalizing cleavage. She was also wearing a thong, which barely covered her flower, let alone the shaved patch of hair above it.

"There's no way she'll take your word over mine." I countered.

The gossip queen paused, her eyes gleaming with malice. She basked in the sexual tension of our conversation.

"Oh hun, don't worry. You'll be singing my tune soon enough."

"I don't think so Drew," I snarled, but my eyes drank in the sight of the stripping demigoddess.

"You don't understand hun, I'm the hottest chick in camp, but I can't seem to find anyone to keep up with me." Naked now, she strutted towards me. I willed myself to move, but I was mesmerized by her body. "So I thought, 'you know what? Fuck love, I'll just use my charmspeak to get what I want.'"

I plugged my ears with my fingers at the mere mention of her charmspeak. I knew that the moment I lifted them, Drew would use her charmspeak and I would fall into her plan. Worse yet, I couldn't seem to move. My feet felt like they were rooted on the ground. I watched as Drew sank to her knees in front of me, quickly setting my Hydra free. Despite my best efforts, I was already semi-hard. Drew's manicured fingers caressed the shaft gently before guiding me into her lips. Drew licked the underside as she took me in, making me harden completely inside her mouth. The Asian demigoddess suckled on my cock, showing off a little. Her tongue swished and swirled the tip lovingly, polishing the engorged head with her wet tongue. Though I knew Drew was a pro, the immense wave of pleasure was making my knees weak. Her cheeks hollowed out as she increased the suction. Batting her eyelashes at me, Drew was a Siren tempting me to just listen to her cock sucking sounds. I felt rather than saw Drew kissing the tip tenderly, licking at the emerging precum. She pushed the shaft against my stomach, kissing all the way down to my jewels. I groaned as I felt her apply suction against the swollen spheres. After coating them with her spittle, Drew pursed her lips against my cock again, preparing to take it deep inside. Her molten throat caressed my manhood, giving me the most masterful deepthroat I had ever experienced. Drew hummed contentedly as I twitched within the wet sheath. The vibrations sent more waves of pleasure crashing into my brain. My arms struggled with effort as I resisted Drew's amazing blowjob.

Another figure materialized out of the forest close to me, interrupting Drew's ministrations. The surprise was enough to shock me back into action. I backed up quickly, tonfas crossed defensively at the possible threat. It was Lacy.

"What? Why are you here?" I was becoming confused because Lacy seemed oddly unsurprised by Drew's bare body.

"Umm... Drew said that if I came here, I would see something amazing," she said shyly. She made no effort to stop staring at my dick. Lacy was glowing with the telltale pink of Aphrodite's blessing, so I figured she was sexually frustrated at the moment. She was too close for me to escape, so I tried to talk her out of it.

"Don't do this Lacy, I know you feel horny right now, but that's how Drew's manipulating you!"

Lacy simply smiled, though there was a predatory undertone in it. "Drew's not manipulating me to do anything Xavier. I just need someone to fuck me right now." As she finished her sentence, the bold teen started to strip. At first, I was too stunned by this development to do anything, but then I realized I had just unplugged my ears.

" **Stay still,** " The charmspoken words wormed their way into my ear, making me relax. _Why did I not want to hear this voice? This sweet, melodic, angelic voice?_ Drew was absolutely putting her full force into the charmspeak now. I obeyed. Lacy was naked in a matter of seconds and had walked up to me, groping my erection with her delicate hands. I had never really looked at Lacy because she was one of the shyer Aphrodite kids. Twin pigtails sprouted from blonde hair, making Lacy look younger than she was. While Drew's makeup was meant to make her look mature and womanly, Lacy had opted to look cuter. I remembered seeing Lacy with braces at one point, but they had been removed and Lacy flashed me a brilliant smile as I ogled her. Her lips shone with a pale pink that complimented her light complexion nicely. Lacy was shorter than Drew, but not by very much. Her creamy skin had faint tan lines, even down to her core, which was shaved clean. Her legs looked to be made out of pure jelly by the way they jiggled when she walked. I could only imagine what her butt was like. Lacy's had smaller boobs than Drew, but they seemed well proportioned for her body. Rosy nipples jutted from her mounds, already erect.

"I'm first, sis, get in line" Drew growled as Lacy knelt down to try and take me in her mouth. Expertly, Drew shed my clothes.

"Wow, how'd you find such a nice cock Drew?" Lacy admired.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're not going to be able to walk straight for a week" Drew murmured in my ears, pushing me down and straddling my hips. She grabbed my arms with surprising strength, pinning me down. I struggled to push her off, the previous command already wearing off. Lacy leaned forward and kissed the tip hungrily, and it wasn't long before I was introduced to Lacy's scorching mouth

"Lacy! Please stop, I thought you were a friend!" I moaned, feeling Drew press her butt against my erect cock.

"Oh honey, we are your friends... We're your best buddies in the world and you're just helping your friends release some stress. Isn't that what friends are for?" Lacy said breathlessly, greedily staring at my body.

" **Lay there and take it** ," Drew intoned. I relaxed my arms, though Drew still kept them pinned to the ground. Lacy stopped her blowjob as Drew lifted her hips slightly to let me beneath her and took me inside.

"Fuck! You're big!" Drew exclaimed as my manhood filled her up. I didn't speak, desperately trying not to cum just from penetration. As if specifically made for milking a man, Drew's honeypot was hot and slippery. Her folds moved to conform to my shape, rubbing all over as they molded themselves. As soon as she adjusted to my shaft, Drew started to move.

"I'm melting!" I gritted my teeth as Drew's warmth spread throughout my cock.

"You like it? My juicy pussy is sucking all over your cock for your seed. You like my young, tight cunt fucking your fat dick right?" Laced with charmspeak, Drew's dirty talk had the desired effect, making me super aroused. Drew looked down and stopped moving, in awe at her efforts.

"What the fuck? How are you getting even bigger?" I wasn't complaining as my member was now pressing hard against Drew's silky walls, spreading her open more and more. Drunk on the pleasure and from the charmspeak, I started to thrust underneath, reaching deep inside.

"It feels so good to have you inside me again," Drew mewled, rubbing her pleasurable heat along my thickness. I could barely form any coherent sentences. Anytime I did, Drew's pussy would squeeze and caress my shaft and I would lose my train of thought. She had a pussy so good that it could make even a child of Athena lose his mind.

"Are you trying to kiss my cervix deep inside? I bet you want to let out your piping hot load all the way inside and make me pregnant right?" I groaned with pleasure as Drew tightened her muscles, gripping me tightly, still riding hard. Though I knew Drew was promiscuous, impaling her tight, sweet, molten, core was addicting.

"YES! YES! I want you deeper hon!"

Lacy descended on my face, facing away from Drew, obscuring my view of the Asian slut. Her nectar flowed readily, dripping into my open mouth as I massaged her lower lips with my own. Lacy's thighs felt like they were trying to crush my head as I traced the alphabet all over her clit, ending each stroke with a gentle flick of the tongue on her sensitive spot. After teasing her for a few more moments, I stuck my tongue inside her, feeling her waiting walls immediately clamp down on my tongue.

"That's fucking great! Do it faster!" Lacy moaned on top of me, encouraging me onward. I complied, darting my tongue in and out as quick as I could, making sure I wasn't neglecting her clit.

Lacy was flowing rapidly now, filling my mouth with her juices. I gulped them down readily, though some ended up all over my face. The combined riding of both demigoddesses was too much to handle and I felt myself about to release. Lacy got off my face, her legs slightly wobbling, and forced a kiss, batting aside my tongue with hers and molesting my mouth. I indulged in her roughness as she tasted herself in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum soon!" I warned Drew, still making out with Lacy.

"Yeah? Are you going to let it out inside me? Make me all sticky with your baby batter! Give me your CUM!" Drew shrieked as she rode me even harder.

I focused my attention on the horny Asian, still fucking hard.

"You're going to get off when I cum right?" I asked. Drew nodded, though she might have just been bouncing too fast. I flexed my arms and hands, trying to break free of Drew's grip. She was stronger than she looked, able to keep me pinned down underneath her as she rode me to climax.

"I'm coming! Right now! GET OFF!" I yelled. Drew didn't. Instead, she clamped down as I released, taking my seed inside. I arched my back, trying to buck Drew off, but all that did was push me into her cervix.

"What are you doing? You're not letting go!" I managed as I orgasmed.

Drew but her lip, plopping her entire weight onto my cock. Unable to move her at all, all I could do was pump the bitch with my seed. The slut held on as my body shuddered with bliss. The pleasure and horror mixing together into a mindblowing orgasm.

"Gods! That was so much better than cumming in my mouth," Drew said triumphantly.

"That expression you made was really hot" admitted Lacy, who had resorted to fingering herself.

"What do you mean, I've never cum in your mouth... Wait... wait! This morning, my crotch was still wet! You fucked me didn't you?"

Drew covered her mouth with a hand daintily, "Whoops, looks like the cat's out of the bag."

My mind was a whirlwind of emotions. Arousal, disgust, disappointment, and anger clouded my mind. But all of that was overshadowed by what had just happened.

"You're going to get pregnant! What the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted.

"I wanted to feel your cum deep inside me," Drew said, putting a finger over her abdomen as she got off my dick. "I can feel it sloshing up in my womb."

I started to respond, but Lacy sat down on my face again.

"I was so close. Make me cum too" She pleaded, bending over and starting to clean my manhood. It was hard to focus with the talented tongue of Lacy going to town on my groin, but I managed to focus a small bit of my brain to return the pleasure I was receiving. After a minute of breakneck bobbing, Lacy started to hum, vibrating my member inside her hot throat. I retaliated by nibbling her throbbing clit, which I had been furiously lathering with my saliva as well; which somehow was the final straw for both of us. I felt Lacy spill over, gushing a waterfall of nectar into my mouth. At the same time, I let out rope after rope of cum into Lacy's waiting tongue. Lacy got up slowly, legs definitely less stable.

Drew spread her legs, inviting Lacy to eat her out. She crawled over to her half-sister, lapping up the combination of juices that spilled from her flower. Lacy's marshmallow ass swayed side to side, her pink slit twitched invitingly.

 _This was my chance to leave!_

Through the moans of Lacy servicing her, Drew remembered to reapply her charmspeak. " **Fuck Lacy.** "

My body moved on its own accord, positioning itself behind Lacy. Surprisingly, Lacy backed up against me, wrapping me against her cushy thighs before bending over and sheathing my sensitive rod with her pussy. I had thought Drew's was built to milk a man but Lacy's was dangerously pleasurable. For the first few inches, it had a mind of its own, writhing around and sticking to my head, massaging it over and over. It didn't seem as if Lacy knew she was moving inside or not as she continued to push against me. At the deepest point, Lacy's cunt churned and gushed, torturing the tip of my cock as it searched for her cervix. I managed to reach it by allowing myself to be engulfed to the hilt, my testicles now snug against her clit. Despite Drew's command for me to fuck her, Lacy seemed intent on reversing that. I braced myself as Lacy continued to push back onto my shaft. Rocking forward brought her deeper into Drew's muff while backing out impaled herself on my manhood.

 _How could they feel so different?_ I wondered in amazement as the cheerleader continued to devour me. It took all my willpower not to lose focus on the beautiful demigoddess milking me mercilessly, speeding up after each thrust. Unable to resist the jiggling flesh in front of me, I slapped it, earning a low moan from Lacy. I continued, leaving the shape of my palm on her wonderful ass. Every slap made Lacy tighter and tighter, and eventually, I stopped, afraid she would choke the blood flow. Now clenching tightly, her walls felt like a million tongues, lovingly caressing and tickling me to ejaculation. An incredible sucking sensation descended upon my tip, her cervix twitching to meet the welcome intruder. The pleasure became so intense I could barely let out a warning before I released inside Lacy. As the hot load splashed against her womb, Lacy arched her back, taking it all like a pro. My mind went blank as I gave the sucking cervix my injection.

My penis slipped out of Lacy's warm embrace drooping sadly. Lacy spread her lips, showing me as my sperm flowed out of her.

"Did I feel that good inside? You didn't even say anything!" she grinned as if she already knew the answer.

"We're not done yet boy," Drew purred, kneeling in front of me. Lacy knelt on the other side. I yelped as my cock was wrapped by their chests. On the one side, Lacy's perky nipples teased the ridge of the head as she shook her tits against my cock. The other side was completely obscured by Drew's impressive cleavage. Squeezed by her immense pressure, my manhood was almost immediately ready for more. They stroked me a few more times, making sure I was completely solid.

Lacy lay on her back, legs spread. I shifted over, placing my raging boner against her slit. Lacy's eyes were clouded with lust, and she wiggled her lower body against the head of my cock. Just as I was about to thrust in, I felt Drew press against me from behind, wrapping her arms around my chest, and pressing her breasts against me. Without warning, Drew slammed her waist into mine, creating a chain reaction as I entered Lacy's deepest parts. The sweet sounds of her moans were as effective as charmspeak, encouraging me on as Drew thrust my throbbing member into her sister's pussy frantically. I felt Drew's hands roam across my chest, teasing the nipples and feeling up my abs. I felt her own diamond hard nipple grazing my back. Drew pushed against my hips relentlessly, not giving me any time to rest as I was forced into Lacy. My own hands drifted up to Lacy's lovely mounds. I leaned forward, suckling on her breasts, servicing her chest while I ravished her sopping cunt. Every so often I would pause, deep inside, moving my hips in a circle to spread her tight cavern even more. Each time I repeated this maneuver, Lacy screamed louder and louder, making me silence her with a kiss. Lacy pulled her knees up to her head, hoping to allow more of my thick cock inside.

"You feel really good," I grunted, drilling harder and harder.

"I'm glad you like fucking my slutty little pussy with your fat dick." She sighed appreciatively. She tightened around me, almost bringing me over the edge. I pulled out of Lacy's blissful pussy, needing the break to ensure I could continue.

"No! Please! Put it back in!" Lacy begged.

"Just a second..." I panted.

Drew ignored me, reaching around and stuffing me back into the sweet pussy. I tried to pull out again, but this time Lacy's smooth legs locked me in. No longer able to rest up, I tried slowing down, but with Drew bucking against me, as well as Lacy shoving me inside at their own pace, it was futile. I propped myself up on my arms, watching as Lacy continued to thrust herself onto me. I pulled my hips back, desperately needing the respite. Lacy mewled in disappointment as she noticed my cock leaving her comfortable fuck hole. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I had celebrated a little too early. Drew's foot pressed down on my lower back, pushing me back into Lacy's buttery slit.

I surrendered myself to the pleasure, locking Lacy's lips in a furious kiss as I neared ejaculation. She eagerly reciprocated, feeling me twitch inside her. Drew made sure I couldn't escape, her foot keeping me from pulling out too far. I thrust with wild abandon, eager now to release my load. Lacy let out a silent scream of ecstasy as she came, hard. We came together, her tight cunt undulating uncontrollably, milking me for all I was worth. My penis happily gave up, spewing the sticky cargo deep inside. I pulsed contentedly within Lacy, orgasm obscuring all other thoughts. Lacy unhooked her legs from my waist, releasing me from her. Multiple strings of femcum and juices connected our hips. Drew didn't waste a single moment. I felt her hands on my shoulder, pushing me down. I saw a glimpse of her leaking pussy, as she moved to straddle me. I was hard again, for reasons unknown. Drew faced away from me, and I watched as I disappeared into her depths.

Now in reverse cowgirl, I was reaching new angles, albeit very slowly. An unexpected change of pace from the rapid fucking we had been doing earlier, Drew went slowly, making sure every wet fold and crevice rubbed against me.

"We're gonna go nice and slow, I want you to memorize every little feeling of my walls against your huge cock." Drew cooed. I focused every part of my being on holding on as the Asian girl pumped me with her moist canal. Drew swung her hips gradually, grinding against my groin. Each movement sent tiny shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. The slut gyrated and swirled me inside her, making my penis stir her up even more. She continued, shifting from her kneeling position to a crouch, letting every movement encompass more of my cock. I sighed in contentment as I reached different angles, feeling the differences of her snatch. She started to bounce faster, and I enjoyed the view of the pretty Asian hopping on my scorching shaft. Drew changed positions after a few minutes, evidently starting to get tired. Arching her back over me, she braced her hands on my chest and rode my shallow penetration. My stiffness pushed against her walls and she went slowly again, searching for another G spot to abuse.

"Right there. That's good. Keep it right there" the daughter of Aphrodite cooed. She broke off as my head poked at the pleasure point. My head was clear now, the charmspeak having worn off. Right then and there I decided to take control. With my hands holding her hips tightly I started to piston with my powerful legs. I stabbed the same spot over and over as Drew tried to wrest away from my iron grip.

"Let goOOOOHHHH!" she screamed, her words slurring from the pleasure. My legs carried us to unimaginable heights as I continued to aim my rigid crown directly at the same spot and I desperately held back my boiling sperm tanks. I recited multiplication tables, reminded myself of the worst birthday parties I ever had, tried to compose a song all at once, trying to keep my ADHD busy. My bouts of concentration were broken repeatedly by Drew's cute slurs as I fucked her into oblivion.

"Hun! Stop! I'm going crazy!"

"Stahp it already! It feels too good!"

"Oh, gods oh gods oh gods oh gods... hnngghh...CUMMING!~~~"

" _A bunch of sexy moans and panting after her orgasm_ "

"Oh fuck! How are you still going? I'm going to get addicted to your fucking cock!"

"Fuck! You're reshaping my insides! My pussy's taking on the shape of your dick!"

"You really like my steaming little cunt don't you hun?"

After finally mentally calculating the square root of pi (which took about 5 minutes) I released Drew's hips, which I had been clutching so tightly, red marks had appeared.

"Cumming" I groaned, a second before I released.

" **All over my tits**!" Drew gasped, the charmspeak out before she could stop herself. I flipped her around, aimed and let it go. Spurt after spurt came out in a never-ending stream, my mind went blank as I showered the bitch with my snowy sperm, giving her firm boobs a nice glaze. After taking my load, Drew fell backward.

"Can't... feel my legs" she moaned, hand reaching down to touch her battered womanhood.

"Let me... Rest for a minute" she said, closing her eyes.

Lacy arched an eyebrow, "That was pretty impressive. Now you better have enough for me." Lacy came over to me, urging me to sit down. I obliged, watching as Lacy wrapped her arms around me and sank down on my cock. My hands cupped her boobs. They were smaller but fit nicely in the palm of my hand. I felt as they bounced in time to our thrusts. Lacy's amazing honeypot licked me all over as I impaled her over and over. She quickly established a comfortable rhythm, basking in pleasure. I watched, entranced, as Lacy dictated the pace, my member melting in her heat. I watched as perspiration traced the curves of her creamy white skin, glinting in the moonlight. While she twisted and turned on me, she reached down a hand to massage my balls, gently caressing them.

"Oh, gods... " I sighed, still trying my best not to cum into the daughter of Aphrodite. After a sloppy kiss, Lacy started to whisper in my ear.

"You love it when I grind my sweet pussy all over your manly cock right? I bet you want to get up and pound me like you did dear Drew over there. You want to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk and I'll be at your mercy."

Again, my cock swelled as the charmspeak enhanced my arousal. Lacy let out a surprised yelp as I elongated within her.

"Oh, Styx! This feels amazing!" she moaned appreciatively, still devouring my shaft eagerly.

"I never knew you had such a sexy tool on you. I'm going to make sure that your dick remembers the taste of my sugary snatch all the time. Can you feel it? Deep inside? That's my pussy starting to take on your shape. It's addicted to your fucking stiff, fat cock."

The words coming out from the normally shy and friendly demigoddess made me more aware of exactly how good her cunt was. I shivered beneath the blonde beauty, sure that the overload of pleasure from her incredible womanhood would short circuit my brain. Lacy felt my tremors and grinned.

"You're gonna let out a really thick load right? You're gonna make this little slutty pussy pregnant?" Immorality increased my pleasure. Lacy massaged my balls, feeling them up.

" **Don't cum yet,** " She commanded forcefully. I didn't, though my body struggled to hold my desire in check. Lacy continued, unsympathetic to my pain. I counted around 8 of Lacy's orgasms, feeling my penis be crushed intensely each time. After 5 more failed attempts at ejaculation, I was starting to spasm. Pain and pleasure raced through every nerve as Lacy continued to blue ball me.

"Please, just let me cum!" I pleaded with the sexy demigoddess. Lacy finally relented.

"Alright honey, you've been a good little fucktoy, and good boys get rewarded. So, as long as you promise to have a little fun with us whenever we want. I'll let you cum."

"Ok, fine whatever. I just want to cum!" I pleaded. [Lacy showed no inclination of stopping. Without her charmspeak to hold me back, I felt a tsunami bubbling up within me.

"Wait! Not inside!"

Lacy shook her head, her twin tails bouncing. "Not part of the deal sweetie."

I struggled to extricate myself from her grasp, standing up to do so. It proved almost impossible. Both her arms and legs were firmly locked around me, and I had only two arms to use. Still trying to hold back my cum, I wrestled her arms away from my body. However, Lacy interlocked our fingers, clutching onto me for dear life. So there I was, arms outstretched, Lacy almost completely horizontal as she continued to milk me. I gave up, giving a guttural grunt as I yielded.

After having held back my cum, I leaked veritable buckets into her willing womb, each thick spurt bypassing her cervix, which was helping the rest of her cunt milk me dry. Lacy held onto me tightly and all I could do was empty myself inside. My long delayed orgasm ran its course, far longer than any ejaculation I had ever felt. I could almost feel my balls becoming lighter as they emptied their contents into Lacy's fertile body. I lost track of time as pure white bliss engulfed my mind.

I came to again a few minutes later, which I gathered from the fact that Lacy was still trying to figure out where her discarded panties were.

"Fuck me..." I croaked, throat dry and body aching.

"We just did you little cutie, " Lacy giggled, still searching.

"Why did you both make me cum inside?" I asked.

"Because it feels good?" Lacy shrugged, having found her clothing and started to redress. "Creampies are the best!"

"You filled me up so much that I came too, right after you fainted. I was so aroused from fucking you to unconsciousness that I orgasmed like three times. There was a smoothie of our juices between my legs for a good ten minutes." She seemed really proud as if she had just won a beauty contest.

"But you could get pregnant!"

"Sweetie, I'm a daughter of the goddess of love. I've got powers over all aspects of sex too. I can only get pregnant if I want to. I just wanted you to get desperate. There really isn't anything quite like the thrill of milking an unconsenting man." Lacy licked her lips at the memory, send chills down my spine. Dimly, I could feel that my subconscious seemed to agree with the fact.

"You're fucking crazy" I spat, anger taking hold of me.

"Well, you must be crazy because you're going to be seeing more of me now." Lacy joked, flashing another smile. She left quickly, after showing that she was still full of my cum. After a few more minutes, with no trace of either Drew or Lacy, I took a quick splash in the river, washing the scent of both girls off of me. After shaking myself dry like a dog, I redressed.

Stumbling back to our base, I arrived at the same time that Jason did. Somehow, he had managed to snatch the flag. The game was over. As everyone headed to the amphitheater for the campfire, I found that I was in high spirits despite what had just transpired. Maybe things were looking up.


	9. Chapter 9 The Quest

**Notes: Nothing**

"Over on the left!" I called out, already stepping forward to jump. The ball sailed in a beautiful arc, I jumped up to meet it and spiked it hard into the ground.

"Nice spike Xavier" Annabeth called out from behind me. My team of 4 other Athena kids came around to congratulate me. I grinned, _This is the life_.

"I'm shutting you down next time punk" growled a very distressed Clarisse.

I arched an eyebrow. It was true that the Ares campers were probably the toughest of all the demigods when it came to strength. But volleyball was a game of strategy.

"Sorry, brains over brawn is true here too" I taunted.

Clarisse shot another stink eye before turning around to talk to her team.

"Let's do one more and keep it up" I yelled to the group. They all nodded grimly and prepared to receive the serve. While we all knew that almost none of the other cabins could beat us, we hated playing against the Ares cabin the most. While it was true that sometimes, the Apollo kids got some amazing shots because of their powers and maybe the Demeter cabin had infinite reach with their plants, Ares was somehow the most evenly matched. What they lacked slightly in strategy, they more than made up by sheer aggressiveness and power. I gave Annabeth a sympathetic look as Clarisse started to serve.

Annabeth had her hair in a bun, quite different from her usual ponytail. Her conservative two piece swimsuit clung tightly to her body. Her stare was the same one she used when facing down monsters, which I supposed Clarisse was.

I alternated my feet on the hot sand, warming up for another spike. As I watched, Clarisse spun the ball in her hand, starting to emit a hazy red glow. Instantly we heard a command.

"Split!" Annabeth shouted. Five pairs of well trained feet jumped out of the sand, a few feet in each direction, preparing. We knew the drill well. Whenever the receive looked like it would be rough. Annabeth, our best receiver, would tell us to go out of bounds just in case. Even though sweat trickled down my body, I resisted the urge to wipe it off, knowing the next few seconds were crucial.

Bathed in red, Clarisse tossed the ball high into the air, took a running start, and jump served the ball. What happened next was almost too fast to follow. The ball shot straight through the air like a bullet, ready to slice through anything in its path. However, right before it could touch the ground, Annabeth appeared.

 _CRACK!_ The receive went relatively well, considering it sounded like she just broke both her arms. The ball soared into the air, a little bit to the left. I shielded my eyes from the sun with one hand, trying to track the trajectory.

"I got it!" Malcolm announced, looking at the sky.

Hearing that, the spikers got ready. As soon as Malcolm touched the ball, we moved simultaneously toward the net. The blockers on the other side watched us nervously as we telegraphed nothing. The ball passed over my head. _Is it for me?_ A quick calculation shot through my brain and I reacted. Gathering my strength in my legs, I plopped them down, bending low to gather more kinetic energy and I leaped forward.

"Two blockers!" came a shout. It didn't faze me.

I watched as the determined Ares campers rose up to match me. As I swung, they grinned. Both of them were taller than me, and their long lanky arms outreached mine. _I'm going to be shutout!_ I realized at the last moment.

I swung at empty air as my neighbor slammed the ball behind the campers.

"Good shit" I praised, slapping him on the back. However, I was the only one congratulating the hit, as everyone else was gathered around Annabeth.

 _Shit!_ I rushed over.

"It's not broken" Will Solace announced, he had been on standby as demigod volleyball tended to get rather deadly.

Annabeth winced a little as she moved her arms.

"Nothing a little ambrosia won't fix" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"It's probably best to pull you from the game" Will suggested, already bandaging her arms.

No one argued with that. Everyone, even the Ares kids clapped as Annabeth left. However, it left us one short.

"That was pretty dangerous" Malcolm admitted, "It's not like she can do it every time too. We should have just let that point go."

"Hubris" I said simply, everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, time to get someone from the bench" I said cheerfully.

The next few points didn't go well. Without our best defense, some of our steam was running out. Clarisse started to gloat, which wasn't helping our concentration.

"What's wrong Owlheads? Can't do anything without dear old Annabeth?"

I bit back a witty retort, _Not going to waste any time talking to that gorilla_.

It was match point. All of us were getting tired, but adrenaline kept us going. The same feeling of fighting a monster, or sparring. It happened when we played sports too. Apparently we had gathered a pretty large crowd, as we had gone over our allotted time for the match.

"Come on, just one good receive is all we need" Malcolm whispered under his breath.

Clarisse was serving again. She performed the same ritual, but without the red haze. Luckily, her hit was off and it spiraled towards the edge.

"Mine!" one of my siblings expertly planted himself in the path of the ball, sending it towards the front line.

The ball flew, perfectly to Malcolm. His eyes flitted back and forth between the two edges, debating which one would be best.

The ball went right first, the hit gave a satisfying _whack_ but it was saved by Sherman. I ran towards the net, no longer on the offensive and watched as their setter leaped. The ball went left. I followed, making sure to time my jump. Clarisse soared through the air to meet the ball and I jumped up to stop her, arms outstretched. We seemed to hang in the air for a minute, my mind still calculating every possible outcome and angle.

"One touch!" I yelled, feeling the ball graze against my fingertips. The ball went wide.

"Dive for it!" Malcolm and I screamed, as the camper tripped over herself running after it. Without hesitation, she dug the ball, sending it soaring back to us.

"Alpha!" I shouted, knowing Malcolm would follow through. Before he had touched the ball I was already in the air. The ball spiraled into my hand, and I smashed it.

Clarisse's pudgy hand vibrated with the impact as the ball bounced off. I caught a glimpse of the ball as it ricocheted off her hand behind me.

 _It's over..._

The crowd gasped as the ball seemed to make it's final descent towards the ground.

"Miagggh" Malcolm shouted, diving headfirst into the scorching sand, saving the ball.

"Good shit bro!" I exclaimed, already readying for the next attack. The other spiker ran forward, bumping the ball.

"All you Xavier!" she shouted, watching me expectantly.

I took a few short steps, building up my speed and jumped. Again, Clarisse was already there.

"Not this time.." she grunted, arms looming menacingly.

 _Can't risk another straight on encounter... Come on brains, you gotta beat the brawn!_

It felt like an eternity as my mind furiously analyzed the situation. All of a sudden, it felt like I could really see what was happening. I could see that while Clarisse had the better position, the ball was still above her.

In the air, I swung my arm hard, but stopped short of touching the ball and gently tapped it over. It bounced above her fingertips, dropping quickly. Landing on her upturned face and rolling off.

The roar of the crowd told me that it had dropped.

I helped Malcolm back onto his feet, all the while spitting out sand.

"Why does the sand here actually taste like feet?"

"Hey, we won, it was worth it!" I reminded him.

"Easy for you to say, I'm going to be tasting feet for a week!" Malcolm's glum mood was quickly replaced as everyone else's happiness was infectious.

After being congratulated a whole bunch, a recovering Annabeth and the rest of the campers celebrated by jumping into the lake, cooling off our hot bodies in the refreshing water.

I had hoped for at least one normal day, but it seemed Mom had other plans because Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked up to me during dinner

"Come with me" she said, grabbing my arm. Everyone stared.

"Umm.. Do you have me confused with another person?" I asked, not willing to give up my festive mood.

"Don't worry Xavier, it's nothing bad... Hopefully"

It sounded ominous to say the least. One doesn't simply get dragged away by the Oracle. Nonetheless I followed her to her cave.

"You could just live in one of the empty cabins or something" I told her, ducking down to avoid the ceiling.

"I'm pretty happy being in here, don't you worry."

"So... what do you want?"

"It's a quest. From Athena"

 _Damn it, of course it is._ After all the excitement of camp, I had slightly forgotten the encyclopedia I was supposed to be writing.

"Got a prophecy?"

"Nope, just a note and some disturbing premonitions."

"Ahh, the recipe of a good quest" I said, joking. Rachel rummaged around a little more in a trunk and pulled out the note.

"There's a map on the back, though I don't think it's that useful"

"Did you see who I would take with me?"

 _Maybe I should take Katie, or maybe even Malcolm? I'm pretty sure even Billie wouldn't mind coming along_

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. It's a solo quest" Hearing the words was like a slap to the face.

"You're joking"

"Not this time Sherlock, not this time"

"This is totally against tradition"

"I swear I didn't see anyone!"

"So, why drag me out here?"

"Well... " Rachel looked down and shuffled her feet, suddenly very interested in her shoes. "I might have seen some, things. Very naughty things..."

"Just... don't tell Katie. Please? Mom's not really the understanding type when it comes to relationships." the redhead nodded, turning away and blushing.

My festive mood extinguished, I made it back to dinner with a few minutes to spare. Annabeth took one look at me and laid the question.

"When do you leave?"

Some of the conversations around us stopped as Annabeth asked, curious.

"Well, It doesn't seem urgent... But I suppose I should leave soon before Mom comes back to turn me into an owl."


	10. Chapter 10 Auntie Em

**Notes: Nothing**

It was going great until I got trucked by a griffon. I was making my way down the highway, to New Jersey, following the map. I had on a pair of roller blades and I had grappled onto a car, letting it pull me along. Funnily enough, no police came to interrogate. The one's I did see just pointed a radar gun at me and shrugged.

 _He's going under the speed limit, so it should be fine Johnson._

So, going at around 60 mph trailing a medium sized SUV was about as exciting as it gets. I had to watch my rope for any fraying, while simultaneously dodging roadkill and scraps of tires. The gravel being kicked up by the tires wasn't helping.

With the wind in my face, I relaxed a little as we crossed the overpass. _It's been a few hours and no monsters_. I realized happily, perhaps the quest would be a quick one.

Of course, with my luck, I got trucked by something, coming straight from my blind spot. The griffon (which I only found out later about) screeched as it collided with me. I flew through the air, off the overpass and directly into oncoming traffic.

A gust of wind carried me into a thicket by the side of the road. I laid there, my sides thrumming from the pain. _Griffons sure are bony_

I watched as the monster flew away, heading in the same direction I was. I thought I glimpsed a chariot attached to the animal, but when I rubbed my eyes, it was gone.

 _I'm probably just a little lightheaded_ I took a sip of nectar from my water bottle. Instantly, my pain receded. I untangled myself from the bushes and looked around. There didn't seem like there was any way back up to the overpass, so I started to follow the road, looking for a way back up.

I stumbled into a statue garden half an hour later. Seeing a bench, I sat down and took a quick break.

 _These are pretty lifelike_ I mused, observing the closest one. It seemed to be of a satyr.

Whoever had made it had paid attention to every detail, even the fur on his legs seemed to have been directly copied from a real one. Each curve was shaped so well that it was eerie how lifelike it was. I looked at the face. While the rest of the body had been beautiful, the face was contorted in fear. The face sent chills down my spine. It looked a little familiar, though I wasn't quite sure where I had seen it before.

Voices drifted through the air, prompting me to hide. It would be hard enough to explain what a lone teen was doing in a statue garden. I hid behind the likeness of a family standing together, as if for a picture. The voices came closer and I peeked over the shoulder of the mom.

The figures stopped before they came into view, though I could see the shadows against the wall.

"Tartarus hurt like a bitch! Curse that son of Poseidon. I just wanted to make a beautiful statue."

I ducked down instantly, analyzing what I had just heard. _Son of Poseidon? Tartarus?_ It had to be a monster, that much was for sure, but which ones.

 _Statues? Lifelike? Percy!_ It made sense, the slight serpentine nature of her speech, the garden littered with statues. I had wandered into Medusa's lair. I guessed that the satyr I had seen before was an unfortunate victim, though if I thought back to Annabeth's story of her first quest, I seemed to remember.

"It's Uncle Ferdinand" I whispered to myself. Apparently not quietly enough because I heard Medusa hiss in surprise.

"Who's there?" Footsteps came closer.

Even though I knew that she would petrify me given the chance, as my Mom had been responsible for cursing her, I couldn't resist a pang of sympathy. She had a beautiful voice, even when cursing, it was musical and lyrical all at the same time.

Quickly I tried to formulate a plan, unfortunately I didn't have anything reflective with me. I would have to improvise. I made my way to a nearby garden hose, turning it to the mist option and keeping it in place with a rubber band. I took a spare flashlight and tied it to the hose, making a rainbow appear. I left the hose in the hand of a little boy, who had been in the process of covering his eyes. The rainbow appeared slightly overhead and I tossed a drachma in before running to a fountain opposite it. Using the tip of my tonfa I jabbed the centerpiece, causing another spray to appear. Taking out my book, i flipped the flashlight on, making another rainbow. _O Fleecy, do me a solid and show myself_. I stood anxiously, waiting for the connection to finish. Eventually, I saw a slightly hazy image of myself. _Thank the gods_.

Having made enough noise to surely alert Medusa, I placed my feet in the fountain and splashed around, soaking my feet. I kept my tonfas extended, though I hid them with the huge book I was 'reading'. I watched through the rainbow as a beautiful woman slowly glided across the grass, hardly making a sound. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Even though I knew her true identity, it didn't stop me from appreciating her body. A tight, black pencil skirt wrapped around her shapely hips, covering a pair of stockings that were tightly drawn on her slender legs. She was wearing a dark blouse that barely covered her shoulders and had a generous v neck, showing off her assets. I took a good look at her profile, knowing for sure that I wouldn't be petrified. The myths all stated that she was ugly, though I could see that was artistic choice. Through the veil she wore, I could see that she had a proud face, with high cheekbones and pretty lips that were rose red, contrasting heavily from her porcelain skin. However, her eyes were a piercing yellow, with reptilian slits for pupils.

"What are you doing here boy?" she said, standing about ten feet behind me.

I had to resist the urge to turn around, even though I could already see her. Every word seemed like it wanted me to look her in the eye.

"I'm just washing my feet!" I replied, playing dumb.

"That isn't what that's for." Her lip curled into a sneer.

"Come over here boy. I have a shower inside." I ignored her, playfully splashing water on some statues. Medusa snapped. She sauntered up to me, close enough to smell. _Cinnamon and snakes._ She raised her hands, which were sharpened claws, over her head. I continued splashing about, but made sure both my feet were firmly planted in the shallow basin.

Right before she struck I slammed into her with my tonfas, pushing her backwards. I kept going, eyes closed as I charged. I felt a jolt as we hit a wall.

"Swear on the river Styx that you won't petrify or kill me. " I grunted, eyes still closed.

"Why would I do that?" Her body wriggle under my tonfas trying to break free. I ignored her hair as it tried to snap at me, too low for them to reach. "I knew I smelled a demigod. But I didn't think you would be stupid enough to wander near." she said, trying to taunt me.

"I could send you to Tartarus right now " I growled. I slowly thumbed the blade switch, slowly extending it. I felt as the blade pierced skin and caused her to bleed.

"You fucking child of Athena! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"I swear on the river Styx I will not kill you if you abide by my terms."

Thunder rumbled overhead, at the same time, Medusa stopped struggling.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Bargaining, but I guess it's a little blackmail too" I said, still not letting go. I thumbed the release for the blade above her heart, making an audible sound. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel the heat of her gaze.

"I swear... on the river Styx, to not petrify or kill you." Thunder rumbled again.

I immediately sheathed my weapons, pulling away from the gasping monster. I picked up my bag and brought out some medical supplies. I opened the bandages walked over, meaning to patch her up. Medusa watched, still not moving her hands from her wound.

Exasperated, I tried to move an arm, she didn't budge.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Why are you even doing this?" Medusa still seemed shocked.

"I'm a little different."  
***************************

We went well into the night, discussing various pros and cons of having a petrifying gaze. She seemed to have it all worked out, the veil being just enough to prevent petrification, but thin enough that her eyes didn't seem weird. I observed the veil carefully.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"No, I didn't. I got it from a special someone who also spited your mother."

I felt the fabric, marveling at the sheer softness and strength. It had faint magical enchantments, which I supposed Medusa kept supplied herself.

"Arachne" I breathed, a little frightened that I even said her name aloud.

Medusa nodded, "It was a pretty interesting reunion that one, I heard that mortals have so called high school reunions and such. I supposed this one was a 'Athena screwed us over' one."

She briskly walked over, snatching the veil and putting it back on, then she gestured me to follow. We got into the kitchen, where she started to put on an apron.

"What are you doing?" I silently elongated my tonfas, ready to defend myself.

"I'm making dinner"

"What?"

"What kind of host doesn't even give this sort of service?"

She crossed over to the fridge, bending over as she surveyed the contents. My eyes went to her rear, her voluptuous flesh stretching the skirt.

 _What the fuck am I doing? She's a monster!_

Little Xavier didn't seem to mind, starting to divert blood to his position.

"What else do you need?"

Her voice shocked me out of my stupor. I quickly sat down, too quickly. I knocked a mug to the floor. It shattered, sending ceramic fragments shooting everywhere. I winced at Medusa's turned back, which had stopped moving.

"Sorry?" I said sheepishly.

Medusa simply sighed and started to sweep up the fragments.

"Don't mind me, you haven't answered the question yet."

I opened the heavy book, turning to Medusa's section. Thanks to her rather abrupt change of heart, I had been making progress. The ability section was already very well documented, and her appearance as well as combat tips seemed to be complete as well. I flipped through the pages, scanning. _There's only 'that' one left_.

"How about you call your children back for a little family picture."

Medusa pursed her lips, "They aren't that easy to contact... Though I'll see what I can do. It has been centuries since we've been together again."

I nodded lamely, _I don't think an immortal flying horse and a super seasoned pirate are easy to contact at all_.

After a simply delightful meal of freshly grilled salmon and mashed potatoes, I asked for a place to retire.

"You can take the guestroom" said a rather tired Medusa, who was wearing a beauty facial mask. After replacing her bandage one more time I also retired.

As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but think about how quickly her demeanor changed. After our oaths on the river, she became more laidback, as did I. The fear of death no longer lingering over each other's heads, I explained that I was on a quest to record every monster and I wasn't required to kill any of them. While centuries of prejudice against me wasn't going to disappear overnight, the shock, combined with my sincere plans helped Medusa open up to me.

"I can almost forget you're a child of Athena" she had said at one point. I suppose that was high praise coming from someone like her.


	11. Chapter 11 Night Tryst

I woke up in the middle of the night, but I wasn't sure why. It probably had something to do with the fact that I felt really good. I groggily opened my eyes and stared at the blank ceiling. The feeling continued, and I caught a hint of movement under the blankets. I lifted them, seeing yellow reptile slits staring back.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, trying to leap out of bed. I managed to toss the blankets aside, giving me a full view of the monster. She was completely naked, other than her veil. Her mouth made a surprised 'O' shape, and my cock slipped out from her mouth. Her powerful hands were on my thighs, pushing me down and keeping me in place.

"What does it look like?" she grinned slyly, sticking my member back into her mouth for a few more sucks. I felt my hips move forward, trying to get deeper against my will.

"But what?" This time it was my turn to be shocked. Medusa rubbed the tip against her silky cheek, rubbing it furiously and licking all around my shaft. I had to struggle to hold in a moan. Medusa continued to tease my balls with one of her hands while she made me slick with her spit.

"I was wondering about the best way to get back at Athena _Suck suck suck_ and since I can't kill you... _Lick suck lick lick_ I figured the best way, would be to defile one of her children.

I dug a finger in both ears, cleaning them out. _This can't be right, she did not just say what I think she did_.

"You have a pretty beautiful specimen" she admired.

To be honest, my mind started to go hazy as Medusa continued to blow me. Her tongue had a mind of it's own as it caressed my stiffness and licked it all over. I struggled to be free, but her claws grasped me firmly, preventing any movement. I was starting to go crazy at her technique. Using her tongue, she slowly licked up the sides, making sure to cover my member thoroughly as she continued to trace pleasure onto my cock. Her nimble muscle expertly cleaned the entire length, even toying with my balls as she manipulated my testicles.

I felt precum start to leak out, which Medusa seemed eager to taste, but she wasn't done by a long shot. She took me all the way to the hilt, deepthroating my shaft. Her tight throat muscles massaged every inch as she bobbed up and down, taking me deep in her. She gagged at my size, though she continued to shove me into her warm throat. I struggled against the pleasure, though it wasn't long before she let me out with a lewd slurp.

"I bet you've never done this before" her already normally sultry voice was dripping seductiveness, making my mind numb. I was already on the brink of release, though it seemed Medusa could tell. She grabbed a piece of cloth, wrapping it around her own eyes tightly. Then she lifted her veil, her nest of green snakes spilling forth. She lowered her face against my throbbing member, bushing against it with her cheek before one of her snakes coiled around it. The foreign feeling of scales against my member was unpleasant at first, but the heat of my cock was soon matched by the snake as it stroked up and down. The smooth scales were a surprising change from the slippery confines of her mouth and I watched, mesmerized as more snakes started to coil around me, going at different speeds as they wrapped and swirled. Having already been brought to the edge by Medusa's blowjob, I quickly released after experiencing the snakes. Medusa sealed her mouth on my twitching manhood and greedily guzzled my load. She gave the tip a few more licks, getting every drop.

"Did you like my snakes? They must have felt amazing to make you cum so hard. I haven't had a man to toy around with in centuries. Not since Poseidon."

 _Probably because you just kill everyone who meets you?_ I decided not to bring that up, seeing as my cock was still hostage.

"I'll use you to satisfy my lust, and as an added bonus, I get back at Athena." As she finished speaking, she took my flagging member back into her mouth, sucking me hard to revive it. Before long, I was painfully erect again. Medusa released her iron grip on me.

 _I could make a break for it_ the intelligent part of my brain supplied.

"Don't even try it" Medusa purred, rubbing her bosom up and down my chest.

"I may be blindfolded, but my snakes let me sense your every move"

 _Great, she can almost read minds and she can see in the dark._

 _Unfortunately, you have to let this happen_ my hormone driven brain reassured itself.

Medusa climbed on top of me, dripping her juices all over. She placed her glistening wetness against me and sucked the tip in. I waited for her to drop her waist, but she started to gyrate, teasing the sensitive crown in her tight pussy. My hands reached out for her waist, trying to sheath myself completely. Everytime my hands got close, she would sway her hips away, shocks of pleasure riding up my spine. A few failed attempts later, Medusa let out a grin as she leaned forward and placed her lips against mine and finally slid down my length, millimeter by millimeter. My moan was swallowed up by her lips as they mashed into mine, forming a sloppy seal between which our tongues battled.

Medusa grinned, "I used to be a human, but after your mother cursed me, I'll let you have a taste of what she's done."

I was so engrossed by her kiss that I didn't realize that her pussy felt different. Like a thousand wriggling snakes they pressed against my cock, squeezing the tip and licking the shaft all the while rubbing along the tip. Having a mind of it's own, Medusa's serpent honey pot quickly overwhelmed my brain with it's weird pleasure.

"It's been so long... You're filling me up so much!" the horny gorgon exclaimed. She went slowly at first, just relishing the full feeling of my prick. Soon, she picked up speed, her jiggling ass smacking against my hips repeatedly.

"You're so warm and wet" I marveled, watching as her cunt gripped tightly on the welcome tool, sending the snakes into a twitching frenzy.

"Of course, I used to be human remember? I'm not loose from giving birth because they sprouted from my severed neck" as if reinforcing her words, Medusa tightened below.

I groaned as the pleasure flowed through my groin. I was matching her bouncing with my own thrusts now, setting a comfortable pace for the both of us. As I slid into Medusa's sweltering, sweet slit over and over, I felt myself beginning to twitch again. Medusa did not miss my warnings signs. She rocked back and forth, clamping down hard to trap me inside her. Internally, her pussy was a mess of convulsing tendrils lashing out and licking and caressing and massaging me. Every movement would send my erection deep into her moist tunnel to be fondled all over. I pushed against her with all my might, though the suction was too intense for me to overcome.

"You're going to come inside me" Medusa whispered breathlessly, drawing a sharp claw up my chin. The pain mixed with the pleasure, confusing me as I orgasmed within the slutty monster. I grasped her meaty globes, which had been bouncing in front of me, tantalizingly. As I groped one and palmed the firm and squishy flesh, I sucked on the other, teasing her nipple with my tongue. While I orgasmed I continued to play with her tits, making her moan even more. I switched my attention to the other breast, making Medusa tighten uncontrollably. Her hellish vagina choked on my load, causing it to leak out. Even though her mind went blank her insides kept wriggling, making my already sensitive cock go mad. I nipped her hard nubs and she spasmed in pleasure, releasing a flood on my cock. Medusa slumped against me, fainting.

 _I guess a few centuries of sexual frustration will do that_.

Avoiding her snakes, which were still moving around, I gently let Medusa onto the bed. Having tasted her body, I was unwilling to just leave, as my erection had returned.

I positioned myself behind Medusa, rubbing my thickness against her. Her folds twitched against my shaft, trying to welcome it in, but I resisted the urge.

I positioned my tip in her last hole. It gently moved in time with her breathing, squeezing the tip as it did so. I grabbed the limp monster and forced myself in.

It was tighter than anyone I had ever been with. The sheer tightness made it difficult to move at all. After a few seconds of maneuvering around, I was completely sheathed in her ass. I spanked her jiggling posterior, though she was still unconscious so there was no reaction. Bracing myself against her ass I pulled out slowly. Her muscles reluctantly let me pull out. I slammed back into Medusa's pussy, lubricating my cock with her juices a few times before going back into her ass. As I fucked the gorgon from behind, I alternated holes, from the strangling tightness of her asshole to her wet and slippery cunt. Each sensation blended in with each other to create an unforgettable pleasure.

"What happened?" I couldn't see her face, but it was clear that the monster had woken up. I continued to pound into her, making her moan loudly.

"Wait, that's my ass!" she exclaimed, consciously feeling my girth inside her ass.

"Now all your holes mine" I growled into her ear. At this point Medusa propped herself up on all fours while I moved my hands from her hips to her shoulders. I leaned forward and thrust heavily into each hole, making sure I went deep with every thrust.

"It's so hard! It feels so fucking good!" the slutty monster continued to cum as I punished both her holes. I wasn't paying attention, as I was constantly thinking about the stupid book I had to fill out in an effort not to orgasm.

I pulled out completely, letting my weeping cock drip my pre-cum onto the bed. Medusa turned around and cleaned it off eagerly. I picked up her veil and placed it back on her head, covering up her snakes.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little fearfully.

"Relax, it'll feel better this way." I pushed Medusa onto her back and spread open her legs. I knew that every small movement, every small sensation would be magnified by losing your vision. I slapped her core with my erection, earning whimpers of desire from the gorgon.

"Stop teasing me!" she pleaded, though without her sight, she couldn't tell where I was. Without further delay, I plunged into Medusa's pussy. The lack of sight had made her much more sensitive to the pleasure leading up to her tightening up right away. Her slick serpents massaged me gently as I drilled into her. I watched her flower eagerly taking my shaft, spreading open when I thrusted and contracting when I tried to pull out. The taboo feeling of mating with a monster had all but left my mind as I indulged in Medusa. I leaned forward, giving her breasts the attention they deserved. Cupping each one, I used my tongue and brushed all over, licking up the beads of sweat that had appeared. Medusa bucked under me as I sucked hard on her nipple, bringing it into my mouth and nibbling it. Her smooth skin and firm mounds bounced in rhythm with my thrusts.

"Don't stop, I love it when you suck on them!"

Against her wishes, I backed off. I shifted both of her legs together, on each of my shoulders, letting out a little moan as the process made her tighter. I pushed her legs forward, bracing them against my shoulders, until I came face to face with Medusa. Without her hair of snakes visible, she just looked like a beautiful caucasian MILF. I leaned in and kissed her, our tongues twirling against each other as I started to jackhammer into her pussy.

Medusa's moaned around my kiss as I pistoned into her, hands grasping her head to keep her legs in place. The position made each lightning fast thrust reach deep to her cervix, kissing it lightly with the crown before being pulled out to do it again. More than once, I felt as she tightened due to orgasm, making it harder to pound as fast, however I steeled my concentration and my muscles and powered through. The gorgon shrieked with pleasure as I continued regardless of he spasming. After a few minutes of rough fucking, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke away from the passionate kiss we had been sharing the entire time.

"I'm coming!" I grunted, still going at the breakneck speed.

"In my ass!"

Right before I came, I pulled out of her battered cunt and slipped inside her neglected anus, releasing my seed deep inside her bowels.

I got off the panting monster, exhausted. Medusa sighed contentedly and turned away, still staying in the bed. She didn't move as I pulled her plump butt against my flaccid member and moaned once as I placed my hands on her tits. I gently massaged the delicious orbs as I slowly felt her chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep. Closing my eyes, sleep found me spooning against one of my mother's sworn enemies.


	12. Chapter 12 The Labyrinth

_**AN: I've been working on various parts of this story for a while, but none of them were in any way in order or anything, just stuff I thought would be cool. Hopefully I'll stick to finishing the first quest at the very least.**_

 **Notes: Kissing, Cowgirl, Blowjob, Course language**

 **You have been warned.**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

The first thing I could feel as I woke up was the imminent desire to ejaculate and so I did, not knowing what was happening. I tried to focus, but the sun shining in my eyes and the rhythmic creaking of the bed was making it hard to. As my mind took inventory of my body, I finally noticed the monster that was currently on top of me. Waves of pleasure that my conscious mind had not been able to process overwhelmed my senses, leading my hips to jerk erratically, flailing my throbbing shaft in the embrace of sopping tendrils.

"Good morning sleepy head" the soft and seductive voice washed over me, imbuing a sense of calm and comfort throughout my body. I looked at the buxom woman that was riding me, accidentally making eye contact.

 _Shit_

That was all the time I had to think before I braced myself to be turned to stone. But surprisingly I didn't. I was shocked, though Medusa seemed amused.

"Why am I-"

"Why are you not turned to stone?" she interrupted, "because- Oh yes! You're so deep!- the cure is my vaginal secretion."

I lay there, thinking, while Medusa continued to pump her tight pussy around my cock. I watched her soft breasts bounce in a hypnotic rhythm as Medusa's bow-legged form fucked me.

"How did you figure it out?" I groaned, feeling her wonderful snatch grip even tighter.

"I've been sexually frustrated for so long that I tried to get some action with the statues, but as soon as my juices got on it, they turned back to normal. Scared the shit out of some of the people again." Medusa hilted me, expertly gyrating to increase the pleasure.

She seemed happy, almost. The stress relieving activity we were doing must have helped her calm down more. It was certainly helping me to calm down. I grunted as I felt myself about to plunge over the edge again. Medusa hissed as hot ropes of cum splashed into her womb. She finally allowed my drooping penis out of her fuck-hole, spreading it open so I could see my cum drip. From the amount of fluids I was drenched in, I figured Medusa had been cumming almost nonstop.

"I'll make breakfast" she pulled me in for one last kiss, her freakishly long tongue surrounding mine while we frenched passionately.

She left the room, naked, swinging her hips. Entranced with her body, I kept staring until she was out of sight. I leaned back, twisting the cylinder on my necklace twice. The huge Monsterpedia poofed into my hands and I quickly flipped to Medusa's entry.

 _Monster: Medusa_

 _Type: Near-human_

 _Medusa was once a beautiful priestess of Athena, who was cursed by said goddess after Athena discovered Poseidon and Medusa were engaging in carnal activities within her temple. Enraged, Athena transfigured Medusa to have a nest of snakes for hair, and for her gaze to turn beings into stone._

 _Combat: It is highly advised to not look at Medusa. However, it has been shown that her reflection does not cause petrification. The safest bet would be to use a mirror, lacking that, using an iris message could work. Her claws are extendable, jutting out from sharpened nails, they retract very quickly so one should be wary about their reach. The snakes on her head are not venomous but they inflict painful bites, fangs often breaking off to ensure deep wounds._

 _Diet: As a former human, she can subsist on the same diet as a mortal._

 _Power: She can turn people to stone very rapidly if they make eye contact._

 _She has retractable claws that sprout from her nails._

 _Able to sense heat radiation in the dark._

 _Stronger than the average human._

 _Snakes are able to bite independently of each other and without Medusa's conscious efforts._

 _Has a longer than average tongue, measuring 18 inches._

 _Able to reverse the petrification through vaginal fluids._

 _Breeding: Medusa looks like a female mortal and thus has the same body as one. However, instead of folds, her vagina consists of walls containing thousands of tendrils. Using her unique pussy, she is able to constrict and tighten normally like a person while her tendrils move to give the man even more pleasure. Her tongue is useful in giving tongue jobs as well as being thin enough to not cause pain through massaging the prostate. Her snakes can be used in an unorthodox way to swallow the penis, where the natural muscles will provide a sense of being milked. A sexually frustrated monster, she will use th opponents wariness of her eyes to establish dominance._

 _Fetish: Blindfold, Blowjob, Femdom_

 _Cup size: 34F_

 _Height: 5' 8"_

 _Weight:?_

I had completed her entry and without much trouble. There was something nagging at me at how easy it all was, but I pushed the thought away. Too many times an easy quest was ruined by overthinking. Each little section had pictures, diagrams and videos fit for a child of Athena's blueprints. There were things I didn't even realize she could do, and I began to see the appeal of the book. I tried playing one of the videos, and it showed last night's activities, complete with various camera angles, and enhanced lighting so you could actually see what was happening. I guessed that the book would automatically create an iris video whenever something happened if I was unable to myself. I wondered how Fleecy felt about doing all this work for me.

 _Thanks Mom_

Still sticky from Medusa's girl cum, I gathered a sample and placed it within the book, which somehow managed to write up a new section where I would be able to store trophies/items I got from each monster. Having found out the potential of her love juices, I quickly amassed a sizable sample. However, I was still sticky, so I borrowed the shower, the hot water reinvigorating my senses as the steam vaporized my fatigue. Tossing on my orange camp shirt and my cargo shorts, I walked back down into the kitchen area of the emporium. The musical snaps of oil as the bacon was fired in the pan made my mouth water. The smell was delicious, the kind of scent that reminded you of why the gods asked for burnt offerings.

Medusa was standing in front of the stove, the source of the welcome smell, and also a welcome sight. She was wearing little more than an apron, the single piece of cloth hugging her front while two thin strings came together in a bow resting on her hourglass hips. Even after the morning's activities, I could feel myself starting to drool over her ass, Xavier Jr. called for an emergency redirection of blood. I sat down at the table, eyes glued to her amazing posterior. Each movement was mimicked by the enticing flesh, each wobble and jiggle taunting me.

A few more minutes of the torturous sight in front of me and I couldn't resist myself. I pulled down my zipper, erection springing out, and walked behind Medusa. She was wearing her veil again, which meant she wouldn't be able to see what I was doing. Slowly I placed both my hands on her hips, pulling her slightly towards me so that I was flush against her.

Medusa's breath hitched slightly, betraying the fact that she was waiting for this moment. I grinned, feeling her press her butt even harder against me. My hands trailed up her creamy skin, slipping in between the black apron she wore and cupping her voluptuous chest. I kneaded and massaged the globes in my hand, relishing the delicate balance between the softness and elasticity. Medusa whimpered softly, encouraging me. Just as I was about to bury myself in her moist pussy again, my stomach growled loudly. I paused, remembering myself and extracting myself from Medusa's addicting flesh. I struggled to put my painfully erect member back into my pants as I sat down at the table again.

Medusa did not disappoint. Buttermilk pancakes stacked four high, with a square of butter already melting on the hotcakes, syrup leaving a caramel gold trail. On the side, a bountiful multicolored omelet. A tapestry of reds and greens of tomatoes, peppers, and mushrooms, complete with cheese and hashbrowns all melded together in a single gooey and crunchy abomination. Finally, the main event, layers upon layers of crispy caramelized bacon and thicker pieces of turkey bacon and two sausage patties. Now drooling for a different reason, I eagerly dug in. Medusa watched me, amused.

"Is it good?"

"Mmmphh"

Trying to speak with my mouth full only produced muffled and garbled sounds. Eventually, I gave up trying to speak and simply gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, and I noticed how she seemed to be unused to the action. Though she looked like a human, the way she couldn't quite make her face smile naturally would give her away. But other than that, if one got used to her overwhelmingly paralyzing glare, then they would never know she was a monster. She had her own plate of food in front of her, though she wasn't eating with the same gusto I was. A few minutes into my fevered feast, I watched as Medusa dropped her fork. She hastily slipped under the table to get it.

Soon, I felt hands travel up my thighs as Medusa appeared between my legs. I watched, transfixed as she slowly unzipped my pants, her beautiful face tantalizingly close. I continued to eat, though slower now as I watched my hostess stroke my stiffness for a few moments. She placed my rapidly hardening meat rod on her face, lining my balls up with her chin before licking up slowly all the way to the tip. I shuddered as her hot tongue sent waves of pleasure crashing into my consciousness.

"Oh, gods..." I couldn't stop my moans as Medusa took me between her lips. The sultry monster grinned as she shoved my cock into her mouth inch by inch. Her tongue continued its tireless work inside, coiling just behind the head and stroking independently of her mouth. The sheer pleasure reducing me to a panting mess as I struggled to endure. She continued her ministrations, mouth still slowly inching towards my hips. The Gorgon made special efforts to keep her silky lips pressed tightly against the throbbing veins, while her tongue jerked me off in her wet sheath. She moans a little, one hand cupping my jewels, the other trailing down her body to play with her sopping wet pussy. The noise vibrates through her entire throat and mouth, stimulating me more and I can feel a smattering of precum bubble out. Medusa's eyes widen as her tongue gathers the clear liquid, making sure to spread it across her tongue before gulping it down.

"Such a sweet taste" she purrs, "How about you give me more of your milk?"

My knuckles turned white as paper as I gripped the handles of my chair. Medusa sucked and swirled me, poking the head against the back of her cheek and furiously rubbing it. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, hips starting to push forward, greedy for more pleasure. She alternated, letting her throat muscles wrap around snugly against my turgid shaft for a few moments before backing off slowly while her snake tongue tickled my cock gently. I was kept guessing as she mixed and matched her techniques, edging me closer and closer. Half-lidded eyes peeked seductively through her veil, watching my every reaction as she toyed with me, though they hid a fiercely burning lust for my essence, urging her to go faster and faster.

Close to five minutes since she began, I was already losing control of my legs. My hips jerked sporadically, desperate to find release. Medusa hummed with contentment, sending vibrations across my entire member. Her free hands were now fondling my balls, trying to coax out the precious liquid. I grunted, knowing I was about to blow any second.

"Medusa..." I groaned stupidly, as the constant bliss had fried any other coherent thoughts from my head.

The way I said it must have tipped her off on how close I was because she finally allowed me to be completely hilted in her mouth before I ejaculated. For a few seconds, I could see nothing but whiteness as my entire body tensed, releasing a stream of hot cum directly into the belly of the monster sucking my cock. Medusa kept massaging my balls, cajoling them to continue feeding her the delicious, creamy, cum. A few more powerful contractions later, I was spent.

Medusa sighed in satisfaction, "Such warm milk."

My drooping shaft left her warm confines reluctantly. Medusa popped back up on the opposite side. She raised the fork triumphantly over her head and looked at me sheepishly as if she had actually been searching for it. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at my slumped form.

"You're drooling," she told me.

"That was... Incredible..." I said breathlessly, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

Medusa was about to respond when there were knocks at the door. I hurriedly pulled my pants up, catching myself painfully on the zipper more than once before I was successfully clothed again. She hadn't opened her shop yet, so there shouldn't have been anyone bothering us, and it was still relatively early in the morning.

"Who is it?" Medusa called out, her voice coming from an adjacent room. She had rushed off, presumably to actually put on some clothes in case it was a customer.

"Our master has sent us again," said the visitor at the door. Though I suppose bark would have been a better description. The voice was hoarse and dry, more of a coherent cough rather than actual speech. I couldn't quite recognize what could have been making the noise, but just the words themselves sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't want to risk a peek through the window so I rushed to grab my bag, trying to make as little noise as possible. I hid by the stairs, which gave me a clear view at the front entrance through the kitchen.

Medusa glided across the floor, having thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She opened the door slowly. Two hooded men barged their way in, though they did so with some stumbling. From my vantage point around the corner, I couldn't see under their hoods. They towered over Medusa, though she didn't seem impressed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do we have your promise to contribute?" growled one.

"Drop the scare tactics, it's not working" growled his partner.

The figures faced each other for a moment, then the first one grabbed his hood, throwing it back. He bared his teeth, growling menacingly at Medusa.

 _Telekhines!_

Shiny, short dark fur covered the creatures face, mud brown eyes gleaming with malevolence. Pointed ears completed the dog face, though his hands were human. The dog-faced creature stared at Medusa unflinchingly, even when she lifted her hand as if she was going to lift the veil. She was silent for a moment longer before she spoke.

"No, I refuse"

The sea demon let out a noise akin to a confused dog and looked at the gorgon incredulously. The look on his face was so comical I almost laughed, though I caught myself just in time. The shocked telekhine's nose flared as his anger and confusion started to grow. Even under the cloak, I could see he had a burly build, a pure brute force monster. I half expected him to attack Medusa but his partner put his arm out in front of them.

"Snuffles, don't."

That was the last straw. I had never really paid attention to monster interactions, mostly too busy trying to survive and kill them to do so. However, I never realized that in order to blend in and communicate, they would need to give each other names. But a strange looking dog monster named Snuffles like some sort of cute family pet was utterly amusing.

The snort was out before I could stop it. I watched in horror as both pairs of triangular ears suddenly twitched. I placed a hand over my mouth, but the damage was already done. Snuffles' partner lifted his head, a smoke colored snout poking out slightly, shiny black nose pointed to the ceiling.

"Is that... Demigod I smell?"

 _Oh shit._

Both telekhines whipped around to face me, which was a terrifying sight. I scrambled back from the corner, silently releasing my tonfas. I extended the blades on each end, making heavy stomping noises as I hid behind the corner.

It worked. Snuffles, thinking I had taken to running, had dropped to all fours to increase his speed. He had only just rounded the corner before I leaped forward, thrusting the celestial bronze into the hairy chest of the defenseless telekhine. He melted in a shower of golden dust. However, his partner was still alive, and I whirled around to face him. He was taller than me by a foot, and the normally short, jet black fur associated with his kind had turned into a smokey gray. He must have been older, more experienced.

He growled in anger, as he had just watched me kill his comrade. He lunged with his claws, ripping at my face. I backed away, blocking a few swipes and returning with some slashes of my own. I kicked at his feet, trying to knock him down, but his stubby legs were somehow firmly planted. He crouched low, trying to get below my defenses, only to catch my foot in his snout. He neck snapped back, but only served to make him angrier.

With more ferocity than before, he continued to attack. I dodged left and right, trying my best to not get hit, though a throbbing pain in my left thigh and arm told me I had. But for every cut he gave me, I gave him three more. It became clear who had the upper hand and the telekhine got desperate. He managed to grab me by the shirt, swinging me around with brutal force before flinging me against the wall. The surface caved in, and I felt my body groan in anguish. I scrambled to my feet amid the debris, but much too slowly. A right hook sent me tumbling against a door. The door was open, almost causing me to fall down a set of stairs that seemed to descend down into the underworld itself. I gripped the door frame, using it to haul myself up from the malignant shadows underneath.

He charged again, going in for the kill. I pretended I was more disoriented than I actually was and managed to get a hard kick at his ribs. I felt his bones snap behind the force of my kick and I was treated to the satisfaction as the sea demon coughed up blood. Clutching his broken ribs with one hand, he lashed out with the other, which I intercepted and sliced off before getting kicked myself, tumbling down the stairs into the darkness.


End file.
